the Labyrinth
by lezFreak
Summary: A young couple is separated by a mysterious force. Kip Dalton is forced to travel through...play dramatic music...the labyrinth to find his love again! First ever post here, hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Okay guys, first story submitted here, so thats why its in rough shape and stuff. If you are wondering as you read this, yes I did get inspirations from a bunch of different places...too many to name here, but thats why I put it in movie crosovers. Okay, enough talking, hope you enjoy the story!!

* * *

The Labyrinth

Chapter 1

The day was grey and crisp. The rain fell softly in large drops from the roof. Despite the weather, people were still going about their daily tasks. Under the roof, sitting in a well-used chair on the small deck was a young man. A group of passing children called out a greeting to him. The man raised his head and looked in their direction, smiling back. He went back to his work, mending his uncle's fishing net. Hands felt around for his tools and the spots that needed work. He listened while he worked, to his uncle's wife working in the kitchen, to the waves on the shore below, to the low grumble of distant thunder. Kip Dalton liked it when it rained; it was almost like he could see from the sounds. You see, Kip was blind.

A young woman was walking up the muddy street. Her clothes and hair were soaked from the rain. She stopped short of the steps, watching the handsome young man sitting there. Kip raised his head.

"Well don't just stand there Ellen, you'll get soaked." He reached over and pushed a pile of netting off the chair next to him.

She smiled. "How do you always know that it's me? I can never fool you."

He grinned and leaned back. "The way your feet sound when you walk…and you hum."

"I do not! And even if I did, it's so quiet nobody can tell." Kip grinned and took back his work. Ellen sighed and slumped her shoulders. "What a dull day!"

"It isn't anymore", said Kip quietly.

"Oh stop that!" he heard the smile in her voice.

Kip paused before speaking again. "Ellen, are you beautiful?"

She didn't say anything for a long time. "Do you think I am?"

"Well, your voice is pleasant and I imagine that you are as well." They sat for a while longer. "Am I handsome?"

Kip could hear the smile in her voice when Ellen spoke. "Oh no, quite the opposite." She chuckled. Kip grinned and reached a hand out for her. He always felt like he was special when Ellen was around. She made him feel somewhat normal, not fusing over him and helping him with every little thing like some others in the village did. He felt her cool skin under his fingertips and rested them there for a minute.

"You're skin is cold. Maybe we should go inside to dry you off."

Ellen shook her head, wet blonde hair sticking to her face. "No really, I'm fine. I should probably be going soon anyway."

"Well at least wait until the rain has slowed before you do go." She nodded and sat back in her seat and Kip went back to his work.

She watched him as he worked. Shaking her head she made little comments here and there about the day and the local gossip and such. "It still amazes me Kip that you can mend that net with no sight at all while I can't do it even with my eyes."

He shrugged his shoulders humbly. "It's not that hard really."

"And you help out in the village as well where most of us would stop and sit on our bums doing nothing. I can't begin to imagine what you go through every day. Sometimes I even think that you're faking." She looked into his clear blue eyes, showing no sign of imperfection. Kip stopped his work and stood up, taking her hand as he did so.

"Let's get you dried off." He led her slowly into the house, one hand slightly out in front of him to feel for the familiar furniture.

"Kip. I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said…"

He turned around to her and held her by her shoulders. "I know Ellen. I know what you meant and I'm not upset with you."

Ellen sighed and hugged him tightly. Kip paused before hugging her back. He felt a strange pull in his chest when he held her. The moment was broken by his uncle's wife, Yhame. Ellen let go in a heartbeat and went to the fire. Yhame stood in the door with the towel in her hands looking from Kip who was still standing in the middle of the room to Ellen who was over at the hearth shaking out her skirts in the heat. Kip cleared his throat and went over to the hearth as well, sitting down in one of the chairs there. Yhame shook her head and went back into the kitchen with her towel, not saying anything to them, smiling to herself.

Kip's uncle, Emich, came home soon after Ellen had left. He put Kip in a headlock and rubbed his knuckles into his nephew's head until Kip swung at him. Yhame fussed over Kip for a minute and then continued to scold her husband on his behaviour.

"Oh just let the poor boy be woman! He can fend for himself now. And don't scold me either, I teach him life lessons." They went on in their argument as Kip wandered back out to the net on the deck. Emich and Yhame were more like parents to him than aunt and uncle. Emich was Kip's father's older brother. Both of Kip's parents died when their house caught on fire, the same fire left Kip blind. Emich and Yhame took him as their own. Kip was only a baby when that happened and he couldn't remember anything about it. He sat back down in the chair and finished the mending.

Later that afternoon, Emich came out and sat with his nephew. He sighed and leaned back in the old chair, watching the skies clearing up.

"The clouds are leaving", said Kip casually.

Emich smiled and chuckled. "Oh, you've learned well m'boy! And your aunt doesn't believe me when I tell her that you know such things."

"A lot of people don't."

Emich sat back up and gave Kip a pat on the shoulder. "Don't mind those kind of people Kip. They don't have the right kind of thinking." They sat for a while longer. Then Emich took a deep breath and stood. Just before he went into the house he turned back to his nephew. "Old man Johnson is having a party tonight, to celebrate his granddaughter's engagement or something. Anyway, you should come along with your aunt and me." He smiled, "Ellen will be there…" With that he went into the house, following the smells from the kitchen. Kip sat for a minute. Then he jumped up and went into the house to his room and closed the door.

Yhame looked at the closed door and then back at her husband. "What's gotten into Kip?"

Emich sat back, grinning to himself. "Oh, I just told him that Ellen was going to be at the party tonight."

Yhame smacked his shoulder lightly, smiling at him. "I suppose I should wait until he asks for help then?"

Emich shrugged. "That may take a while."

Yhame sighed. Then deciding what to do she went up to the closed door and knocked lightly on it. "Kip dear, I don't think that your uncle told you but the party starts at seven o'clock." This was greeted by a flurry of noise in the room. Emich chuckled back at the table. "Just give me a shout if you need help okay?"

Emich shook his head at Yhame as she walked back and served him his supper. "Now don't eat it all at once you fat old man. Save room for tonight's food."

"Clever woman, clever woman."

Kip came out an hour and a half later, looking somewhat dishevelled but at least wearing decent clothes. He went up to his aunt and uncle with a questioning expression on his face.

"Well?"

Yhame stood with a "Hmm." She walked around him and then with a nod led him back into his room.

"There's nothing wrong with it dear, I just need to fix a few things." She took off the coat and the white shirt under it.

"What's wrong with that?" Kip demanded.

"There's a bit of a stain on the white one, don't worry Kip, I'll make you look good." She searched through the closet for another, finally finding one. "Looks like we need to make a trip to the tailors pretty soon, for all of us. I'm afraid that your uncle has grown more horizontal and you have gone more vertical, not that you need to though. Here, sit down dear." Giving up on trying to reach Kip's head she sat him down on a stool. She combed out his ear length dark blonde hair and gave him the coat to put back on. She got him to change into different shoes, actually his riding boots because she said that they would be more comfortable and that they looked better with the style he wore. Kip just let her do whatever. Yhame brought him back out for inspection by Emich. He grinned at his wife with approval.

"Very good. Looks very handsome." Then he cleared his throat. "Now I need to have a word with the boy for a minute dear. I'll call when we're ready." Emich took Kip out to the deck.

"Now Kip, do you mean to do something about it?"

"What? About what uncle?"

"Ellen you bonehead!"

Kip said nothing for a minute. "Do you think I should?" It was strange to talk about this with his uncle, but Emich was the only one Kip could talk to. And Yhame of course.

"Well you like her don't you?" Kip nodded. "Well then yes I do think you should do something. I've never seen two people more deserving for each other and I've already had a talk with her father…"

"Don't you think that I should talk with Ellen's father? I mean, it's not you who likes her."

"Yes. I was just giving him a heads-up on the matter. Anyway, I don't think that you've ever kissed before have you."

Kip paused, slightly embarrassed. "No, I haven't."

"Oh. That's okay though. It's quite simple. All you do is put your lips on hers." He left Kip to think about it while he went back to get Yhame. Kip shrugged, it didn't sound too hard. Just…when was he supposed to kiss Ellen? At the end of the night? He'd know when the time was right.

Emich and Yhame led the way to Old Man Johnson's home. Kip could feel his stomach tying itself into knots when he heard the clamour. The drinks had started already. Johnson's granddaughter Laurel had accepted the hand of one of Kip's friends, Thomaz. The place was loud and Kip could feel the energy humming through the thick air. The wooden floors shook from the dancing and the sounds were so loud that all that Kip could rely on was his sense of touch, and smell. Not long after they'd arrived, Kip was surrounded by young girls. He heard his uncle laughing and tried to go to it but whenever he did, he'd walk into someone.

"This is why I hate going to parties", he said. Of course nobody could hear him.

"Oh! Mr. Dalton, let me help you", said someone near his elbow.

"No, I'll help you!"

"No, I will!"

"Come this way!" The girls buzzed around him, fighting for his attention.

"Had enough yet?"

Kip turned to Ellen and took her arm, to the dismay of the rest of the girls. Ellen led him out to the garden behind the small house. They sat down on the garden wall facing the ocean. It was too dark to see much, but the moon was full and large over the water and it lit the night just enough.

"What on earth are you doing here Kip?"

"My aunt and uncle brought me."

"You came willingly? Oh god, what's gotten into you?"

"I wanted to see you." Kip mentally kicked himself for saying that, but it came out before he could stop himself.

Ellen paused. Then she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned on his shoulder. "It's funny. I know that you can't see me but I still wanted to look special for you."

Kip put an arm around her shoulders and rested his cheek on her head. Was this a good time to kiss her? He was just getting enough courage to do it when Ellen moved suddenly away from him.

"Ellen?"

"Don't worry, it's just that someone was coming. Oh wait they're looking for us." She let Kip find his way off the wall, waiting for him. She put her arm under his and gently guided him back to the house.

"Do I have to go back in there?" he asked with dread.

She laughed at him. "No, no. You can wait out here. I'll be right back." He sat on the bench not far from the door and listened to the merry people dancing and romping around inside. Then there were loud cheers and laughter and then everything was silent. Out of the silence came a single voice, strong but sweet. Ellen was singing.

Kip listened to the enchanting and mysterious notes. The song was an old folk song about two young lovers. One day the girl was going to see her uncle when a rain shower started. She took shelter in a bush. Her lover was out hunting and took her for a swan. It was a sad and beautiful song, one of Kip's favourites. When it ended the people cheered for another. Ellen started a lively reel. The instruments took over and soon she was back outside. Kip stood and went to her.

"That was a very beautiful song Ellen. I love when you sing."

She smiled and put an arm around his waist. They strolled down the path through the garden until they found themselves back at the door. "I'll go tell my father that you are walking me home Kip."

"I'll come with you."

"You don't have to…"

"I want to." He led the way into the house. Some others had left by that time and it was a bit easier to find Ellen's father. He agreed and smiled at the two as they walked away.

"Some party heh?" Ellen said as they went down the dark street. The ground was still damp from the rain during the day and the streets were somewhat muddy. So they cut across a small field to get to Ellen's house.

"Yeah. I think that the whole village was there."

"That's because the drinks were free!" They both laughed at that.

Kip took Ellen's hand and pulled her close for a second. "Watch for the holes." She glanced over at him but said nothing.

"Here we are." She went inside and lit a branch of candles. Then she came back out. They both stood around for a while, Kip not sure if he should do something, Ellen not sure what he wanted. Then Kip reached out for her hand. Ellen gave it to him, coming closer as she did. He took her face in both hands and felt the soft skin. Then he found her lips and did what Emich told him to do, he kissed her. Ellen put her hands through his hair and pulled him closer.

Kip stumbled a bit when he came up for air. "Whoa!" he said softly.

Ellen smiled and laughed a bit. "Didn't know it would be like that did you?" Kip shook his head. "Who told you how to kiss anyway?"

"Uncle Emich."

Ellen burst out laughing at this. "Your uncle! Oh my Kip, no wonder." She went to him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Goodnight Kip."

"G-goodnight Ellen", he stammered. She went into her house then, leaving Kip to jump into the air like a spring. He let out a little whoop and went home.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - chapter 2! It's bad I know, but hey, its all for fun right? I'm still getting used to using this place, so don't mind the little glitches and stuff. Enjoy!

* * *

the Labyrinth

Chapter 2

"Where is she!" Ellen's father roared. "Where is my daughter you bastard!"

Emich held the mad man off Kip, trying to reason with him.

"How would the boy know man? Can't you see how surprised he is?" This seemed to calm him a bit but Ellen's father was still out for blood. His face was bright red and his black hair tousled. Emich had a time trying to calm the man.

"Well he walked her home last night! He should know where she went or where she is!"

"Stop your yelling sir. This is my house and I will have a civil tongue in that head of yours." Kip had to thank god that he had someone like aunt Yhame around to calm things down.

"Now, let's think here. When did you walk Ellen home last night Kip?"

"Uh…it was around dawn."

"How would he know what time it was? He's blind!" Kip was used to such comments but this one stung.

"That'll be enough out of you Hamish Wilts!" said Yhame coldly. "Do you want our help or not?" Ellen's father shut up. "Now. If Kip dropped her off at dawn and it's seven in the morning now, which only gives us a two-hour window when nobody was around her. And she went in the house dear?"

Kip nodded dumbly. He had been dead asleep when Mr. Wilts had thrown him across the room in anger. He had panicked when he heard that Ellen was missing. "We have to send out search parties. Right away, the trail will still be fresh."

"I'll go see who I can find but I don't know how many that'll be considering they're all hung-over," said Emich helpfully.

Everyone nodded. Ellen's father stood with him and went to help. Yhame went to the kitchen to get a bowl and water to tend to Kip's split brow, from one of the punches that Hamish had given him.

"I should be with them", Kip said and tried to rise. Yhame pushed him back down into the chair.

"You are not going anywhere until I see to these cuts." This was emphasized by the sting of yet another wound. "And", she added, "I know where Ellen is."

"You do? Where is she?" Kip tried to stand again but Yhame placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Listen carefully to me Kip. She has been taken by the Sorcerer."

"The sorcerer? You mean the one who lives in the labyrinth?"

Yhame nodded. "The very same. You must go Kip, go through the labyrinth and get Ellen back before it is too late."

Kip sighed and hung his head. "But how? I can't see the way."

Yhame took him by his shoulders and looked into his sightless eyes, "Yes you can. Use your heart to see, let your heart guide you." Kip smirked. Yhame shook him slightly. "I mean this Kip. You must believe me or else you will never get Ellen back."

Kip paused, then as if deciding he nodded his head. "Alright. Tell me what to do."

"For the first three days you must walk north-west, straight as you can and do not wander off your course. On the evening of the fourth day you will get to the wall. Travel along this wall south until you get to the doors. From there I cannot tell you exactly which direction to go, you must decide for yourself. The labyrinth is well named because that is what it is. You cannot let it get the better of you, don't let it defeat your spirit for it will test you in every way."

Kip nodded again, a look of determination coming over his face. "I should get ready." He went to his room and started to take extra clothes and put them into a bag. Yhame watched him from in the kitchen. She sighed and started to gather rations for him.

Yhame watched her nephew as he disappeared over the grassy hill. She stood with a hand up to shade her eyes from the sun. She was still like that when Emich came out the back door. "Where's Kip?"

"He's gone to get Ellen", she replied in a barely audible voice.

"Gone? He knows where she is?"

"He does now."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - nothing to say except that the last two chapters were kinda short...didn't mean for them to be that way, just the way that the writing turned out. Here you go then!

* * *

the Labyrinth

Chapter 3

Kip walked until he couldn't anymore. He went through the night, not mattering if it was day or night to him. He walked through fields and roads, across rivers and through forests. He stopped in a field that had wheat in it as tall as his waist. Kip was sure that this field was large; he couldn't hear any barriers close. He lay down heavily and slept.

Kip woke with the sun warm on his stiff body and the meadow birds singing. He lifted himself up with a grunt and stretched up as tall as he could. Kip's whole body was stiff from sleeping on the ground. He felt around for his bag and pulled out some food. He ate quietly, listening for any sounds. When done, Kip took his bag and started out on his northwest course again. He walked again that day until his legs were like lifting stones. This time he was in a glen; Kip could hear the sounds off the trees. He leaned against one of the trees as he ate. Soon after he finished Kip felt his head drooping and before he could stop, he was asleep.

Kip had a strange dream that night. He was sitting in a grove; the trees grew in a large circle. A strange mist was floating around the circle, the sky lit by a full moon. Just as Kip was about to go back to sleep, he started to hear something. Small sounds, barely able to be heard. Suddenly, Kip didn't see how they appeared but out of the mist came strange beings. Beautiful in a savage way, the people had markings on their blue tinted skin that transformed them into mythical creatures. Kip sat transfixed, watching as one came closer to him, mouth moving, speaking slowly and deeply. Her eyes were a deep blue, the same colour as the markings on her body. The people were dressed in primitive clothes, rags made of organic materials. They all looked like they'd been running for a long time through the woods. Kip sat up a bit as the one came closer to him. She opened her mouth again in the speech that Kip couldn't understand. He heard a whisper that made his skin crawl speak for the person.

"We are here to help you."

"Who are you?" Kip heard himself ask.

"We are the Mystics."

Kip had heard of these people before, in fairy tales and such. "How can you help me?"

"All you need to do is open your minds eye." The others behind the one talking to Kip started to move away, back into the trees and the mist.

"But I don't know how. What if I can't do it?" Kip said.

The Mystic smiled and Kip saw that her teeth were pure white. "Open your mind…" She started fading away into the mist.

Kip opened his eyes with a jolt. His skin was cold and clammy and as he looked around he saw that there was mist around the trees.

Wait. Kip rubbed his eyes hard and blinked his eyes a few times and looked around again. This time he saw nothing, just darkness, like always. He shook his head and tried to sleep again.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N - Another short one.

* * *

the Labyrinth

Chapter 4

On the third day, Kip was always conscious of the solid darkness that he heard in the distance. Kip didn't know how to explain it but he used his ears to see. He could make out the shapes of things by the way he heard the other sounds and things echoing off them. He could always get the larger things bang on what they actually looked like, and it took a little while for him to see the smaller things like people.

He saw the wall before he got to it. Yhame didn't describe it well, how tall it was or how it was made. More like she didn't specify about it, just that it was a big wall. Kip saw that it was in fact very big, maybe three or four houses tall. It stretched for as long as Kip could hear. He was still a day away from its base however so he kept walking.

Kip stopped that night in a small village. It was big enough though to have one good inn. He didn't tell anyone where he was going, only that he was traveling northwest.

"Oh, well then you'll hit the wall tomorrow around noonish if you got a good pace goin'", the innkeeper told him. The others made funny faces and talked in muted tones about the blind traveler.

"You'd best head north, follow the wall that way."

"Why not south?" Kip asked innocently.

The innkeeper made a wary face. "You better be fooling around, wantin' to be killed if you go into that door by mistake good sir. Evil things live in that awful place. I knows a many good lads got themselves into a stupid dare and got themselves killed there."

Kip nodded and rested his chin on his hand. "So no one has ever come out?"

The innkeeper shook his head again. "Sadly no."

"How interesting. Does anyone rule there? Or is it just a wild garden."

The man laughed. "Wild garden! Lord, I never heard someone call it that before." He calmed himself enough to speak again. "But to answer your question, yes. The evil sorcerer lives in the castle at the end of the maze."

Kip nodded and paused for a minute, thinking. "And how long do you think it would take to get there? Go through the labyrinth I mean."

The innkeeper gave him an odd glance. "Well it takes maybe a week and a bit to go along the wall on this one side so…possibly a month or so. I'm sorry to ask but, why all the questions about this place?"

Kip sighed and took a long draught of his drink before continuing. "I must go through that labyrinth."

For a second Kip thought that he may have shocked the innkeeper too much to speak. "Why the hell would you want to go into that place!" the innkeeper said in a harsh whisper.

"The wizard took my…friend. I have to find her."

The innkeeper paused for a minute. "He took your friend you say? And this friend was a lady?" Kip nodded. "Don't do it sir. It's a trap."

"What? How do you know?"

"Cause he's done it before. It's a trap."

"I take your warning to heart sir, but I am still going into the labyrinth."

The innkeeper shrugged. "Alright, but I did warn ye about that place. At least stay the night before you go off'n get yerself killed by who knows what." Kip stayed and had to listen to the innkeepers talk about the labyrinth and how dangerous it was and about its creatures and such. Kip had to agree that most of what the keeper said he took in to thought, but he still knew that he had to go in.

That night he dreamt of Ellen. He could see again. She was in a dark room, made of very large stones. These stones were covered in green slime and somewhere there was a leak because Kip heard dripping. The thick wooden door let very little light in and all that Kip could see was Ellen huddled into a ball in the middle of the floor, looking straight at him. She looked angry at him. But Kip knew that there was someone else in the room, behind him. Then he heard chuckling, dark and cruel and he understood why Ellen looked mad. The sorcerer was behind him. Kip felt himself slipping away. Before he was totally gone he spoke to Ellen.

"I'm coming for you."

He saw on her face hope, for a brief second and then desperation. She struggled to speak but Kip couldn't hear her anyway, his dream went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Kip could feel how close the wall was. It felt to him that the wall was actually coming over him now. The wall wasn't falling over on Kip though, he was just very close to it. The thing was so tall that birds that flew over it were nothing but tiny specks in the blue sky. As Kip followed the wall south, he wondered how big exactly this labyrinth was. If it was to take him about a month to get through it all, the paths must be expansive. Kip slept away from the base that night, the giant mass bothered him.

The next day was sunny and bright. It was about mid-morning when Kip came to the door. He paused before entering. It didn't feel right, but this was supposed to be the place of great evils so why would it feel right going into it?

Kip drew a deep breath and started to walk through the massive stone gates. "Right, here we go."

The path was completely dark, even a person who had their sight couldn't have seen anything. The light from the day outside was completely swallowed up in an endless darkness. Kip held out his hands as far as they could reach to see how wide the path was. It was wide enough to fit five or six horses abreast. Kip stayed to the left and felt along the wall from time to time. It seemed too easy for him. "Maybe this is a test, the first test…" He said quietly to himself. He couldn't hear anything, he smelt however the damp mustiness of a deep forest. Strange since the walls were stone. What Kip couldn't see was that the walls were only about two men tall now and that huge trees with thick branches towered over, some of the branches actually growing over the path, making it a dark tunnel.

Kip stopped at about suppertime and had something to eat. He sat with his back resting on the wall. As he ate, Kip heard some little noises. He paused in his chewing and listened. It sounded like small animals, mice or rats maybe. Kip stood to walk away from them when his head bumped into something soft. The soft thing jumped back, and Kip heard then the size of what he'd bumped in to. Giant horse-like creatures stood all around him. These creatures had the body of a horse yet they had the tail and feathers, and wings of giant hawks. As Kip stood again, and slower this time, all of the large ones, the adults, cocked their heads at him and stared at him with their piercing eyes. Kip didn't know what to do, he didn't know what these things were. They were large, he felt that, and there were many of them. He held his hands out in a disarming way and waited.

There was some soft peeping and some small screeches from his audience when he did this. Three of the beasts looked at each other and back at him, then at each other again. Two of them turned and shooed the rest of the herd away a bit. The remaining animal ruffled his feathers and croaked in a powerful way. Kip froze and waited, his heart feeling like it was going to explode. The horse/hawk croaked again, this time less intimidating. Kip stayed still. The creature looked back at his herd. One of the two bigger ones came forward. The two held a small conference. They nodded as if agreeing on something and the original one stepped forward a bit more, until his nose was almost touching Kip's chest. It made a series of small and gentle noises, like a kind bird.

Kip cleared his throat softly so not to startle the giant things. "I'm sorry but I do not know what you creatures are. I'm blind you see." There was no response. "I cannot see you." This brought more chirps and peeps out of the herd that was now a little closer again. The horse/hawk that was closest to Kip lifted his head and looked back to his herd and gave an ear-piercing screech. This immediately stopped the noise. The creature went back to Kip. He just looked at Kip for a minute. Then he stepped forward and put his nose into Kip's outstretches hand.

Kip smiled. "So you're big horses then?" The one behind the leader made a coughing sound. The others nickered. The leader made a similar sound and shook his head gently. He turned so that Kip could feel his wings and body.

"Oh! You're not big horses. You're a mix of horse and bird." Kip imagined what these creatures must look like. All of a sudden, he could see them! Not much of the surroundings, but the beasts! They were in fact, impressive things. Kip blinked a few times to clear it away but it stayed. _Open your mind_ said a whisper in his head. Now he understood.

The leader before him struck a pose and started walking away. "Wait!" They all turned back and looked at him strangely. Kip could see a few younger ones in the herd now, curious to see him.

"I mean, which way are you travelling? Maybe we could go together." The two other large ones looked at the leader who was looking at Kip. He pointed his head in a direction. Kip thought for a minute, he pointed to Kip's left, which was into the labyrinth. Kip smiled.

"I travel that way as well." If a horse could motion to someone to come, the leader did it then. Kip came off the wall and walked just behind him. The rest of the herd fanned out behind them, the young ones going up and nosing at Kip's body. He grinned and ignored them.

There were about twenty to twenty-five creatures in the herd, most mares or young ones. There were only the three stallions and Kip suspected that they were all related. The two smaller ones looked like copies of the leader. All of the creatures had the same colouring. Their bodies went from a dark golden brown, their manes black with strands of gold, to a beautiful golden colour. Their legs and noses were black to dark brown and their feathers were a lovely mixture of light and dark gold.

They walked forever, but Kip didn't mind, he was occupied in admiring his new sight. The more he played with it, the more he understood how it worked. It was almost like when he could hear the shapes, except that they had smudgy colours on them now. The more he imagined them, the better he could see them.

Soon however, the smudges were getting darker and darker in colour and Kip felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. One of the younger mares came up to him and nudged his arm. He looked at her, a pretty thing. She motioned to her back. Kip got the idea and climbed on, careful not to pull on the soft feathers. He watched the other animals moving around him. A few were stretching their wings, others jumped playfully into the air. Some of the younger ones were starting to get a little rowdy. The leader screeched softly and the two other stallions went to him. They conversed for a bit and then all nodded to each other again. The leader and one other called out softly to the herd and started to canter away; soon they were galloping away, the whole herd around them. Kip woke for this, his mare and the other stallion were not going with them. The stallion told the mare in their language what was going on, or that's what Kip assumed. The whole herd flew up high into the air, spreading out into a wide arc.

"Hunting?" asked Kip in a soft voice. The mare turned her head back to him and nodded. The other stallion seemed very on the alert, taking his job seriously while his leader was gone.

Kip was asleep by the time the herd got back. The mare lowered herself gently as she could to the ground. The rest settled down around her, all going to sleep. The three stallions patrolled the area, napping here and there where they could.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N - One thats a little longer...read it!

* * *

the Labyrinth

Chapter 6

Kip woke and found himself surrounded by sleeping beasts. He was curled up beside his mare, who was awake and watching the two stallions as they walked calmly around. Her hooves were set carefully away from his head, which was resting on her shoulder. None of the others were moving very much and Kip couldn't see them very well from where he was. The leader came back shortly, chirping brightly. Colours burst into Kip's head as the whole heard woke, their coats and feathers catching the sunlight. He covered his eyes for a second, to get used to the blurs. When he opened them again, his mare was looking at him worriedly. Kip smiled and got up so that she could rise.

"It's alright, I'm just not used to it yet."

The leader came up to him with a questioning look on his face. He motioned for Kip to follow him. Kip did and the leader led him to a dark spot. Kip felt around. The walls were much farther away now. He kept going. The path split into two other paths. Kip stopped and went back to the leader.

"There's a fork in the road. Which way are we going?" The leader looked down at Kip and shrugged. "Oh good. So it's up to me to decide." He went back to the fork and stood for a minute. The leader watched Kip closely and waited patiently for him. The herd was grazing behind him, the mare watching Kip as well. Finally after a long while Kip came back.

"Well, would you rather go into a swamp or a open area, more specifically a field?" The leader looked down at Kip, who stood beside him grinning. "I can smell it. I would rather go to the field but if you want to go to the swamp then I suppose we part now." The leader made that coughing noise. The other two stallions looked over in alarm. The leader stallion nodded his head one way, the field way.

"Okay then", said Kip and went back to the waiting herd with him. The mare looked at him with concern in her eyes.

"It's alright, we're going to a field." Her eyes brightened up when she heard this. Kip walked beside her for a while as they went down the path. He started to understand what Yhame had told him, to be strong and that the labyrinth would test him in every way. Kip found himself second-guessing himself as they walked. But then he'd smell the earthy, rugged smell of the ground.

Kip liked his new friends. They were very pleasant to travel with, and nice to talk to. He told the mare, and occasionally one or two of the stallions, about his trip. When he finished about that, he talked about his life, his family and where he lived. Kip was wondering if he was talking too much but whenever he looked around, all of the creatures were listening. Sometime after noon, about suppertime again, the young ones started to get fidgety again. The stallion took them up; the mare went this time as well. Kip stayed on ground with the other young stallion. Kip walked along with the impressive beast, looking at the blurred colours of him. As he traveled on, Kip noticed that he was able, even if barely, he was able to see other things, like the walls or the path in front of him. It was all very dark though and he couldn't depend on it to help him at all.

Soon after the herd had flown up, one of the older mares came back down. She spoke with the stallion for a minute then flew back up to the herd. Kip looked to the stallion. The animal was motioning for him to come closer. He pointed his nose ahead and flared his large nostrils. Kip got the idea and stayed close, not making any noise, every nerve on end.

The walls made a crazy arc away from them, revealing the massive expanse of rolling hills covered in grass. The stallion slowed his walk and kept his senses alert, head held high and eyes bright. Kip felt very small in contrast.

Nothing was there to harm them and the creature eased the tension a bit by snorting playfully and walking a little freer. The herd wasn't in sight but Kip knew that they'd show up soon. He and the stallion climbed up a small hill and had a look at the area. Kip couldn't see much further than his feet but he did what the Mystic told him to do and opened his mind. He let his senses flood information into his head, the smells and sounds, the feel of the cool breeze in his face.

The stallion turned and looked at Kip. "Do you need to go and get them now or something?" Kip asked. The beast nodded, looking somewhat concerned. Kip smiled. "Don't worry, I'll lie low." The horse/hawk seemed satisfied with this and took off, the effect blowing Kip flat on the ground. He stayed there, listening to the stallion as he flew away. Then Kip heard something else. Quiet but still noticeable. Footsteps, muffled by the long grass.

"Ho there! Are you alright?"

Kip sat up, facing the voice that was at the bottom of the hill. "Yes, I'm fine."

The man came up the hill and helped Kip to stand. "I thought you might be dead, after that Horwk flew away…my name's Lea." The man stuck out a hand. Kip reached for it, almost missed and shook it.

"Mine's Kip." They didn't say anything for an awkward minute. "I'm sorry but you're the first actual person I've seen so far since I've been in here", Kip said.

Lea grinned, "Really? That's probably a good thing actually. Here, come to my cabin, it's getting dark out." Just as they started down the hill there was a terrifying scream from above and the mare landed between Lea and Kip. The stallion landed soon after her behind Kip, teeth bared and ears back. The mare was equally as frightening. Lea didn't even pause as he pulled out an arrow and aimed at the mare.

"No! Stop, don't shoot!" Kip yelled and threw himself between the Horwks and Lea.

Lea lowered his bow, grinning. "Friends of yours? Well I would love to be introduced."

The two Horwks had also lowered their defences and were looking from Kip to Lea. Kip turned to them first. "This is Lea. He doesn't mean any harm to you or me, he was just inviting me back to his cabin for the night…" Kip turned to Lea and smiled.

"These are…well I don't really know their names. I just call her the mare and him the leader. I don't know where the rest of the herd went – "

Lea guffawed. "There's a _herd_ of them! Amazing!" Just then, the leader stallion raised his head and gave a long, low whistle. The reply came almost immediately and the whole herd, led by the other two stallions came gliding through the air, landing not far from them. Lea stood in awe of the beasts as they came up to Kip, giving him affectionate nudges and nips. A few of the bolder ones went to see who Lea was. The man stood perfectly still as one of the older ones looked at him in the face. He smiled.

"These are truly fascinating creatures are they not Kip?" The Horwks all looked very smug then.

"And I truly would love to stay here all night with them but the nightime here brings dangerous things and we'd best go to my home." He paused. "You Horwks could come as well. It's a very nice little place, set beside a small river, lots of hunting to be done…" The two younger stallions looked to their leader who was looking right back at Lea. He gave a nod and the whole herd was off, half jumping half flying. Kip walked with Lea and the mare.

"I don't mean to be rude but I notice something different in you Kip."

"How could you guess?"

"In the way you move, it's more fluid and sure of what you're doing, except for things that you can't hear…"

Kip glanced over at him. He couldn't yet see more details like with the still blurry Horwks but there was a shape there. "Yes, I'm blind."

Lea grinned to himself. "Ahh… I was wondering. I knew a blind person once." Their conversation stopped there until they reached Lea's house. It was a cozy little place nestled in a glen, the forest behind it. They walked down the slope to it. Kip could smell the wood fire that was burning. Some of the Horwks in the herd started to hunt the mice in the tall meadow grass. Lea and Kip left them alone for the night and went inside. Lea put some new logs on the fire and moved about, getting something to eat ready.

"I hope that you're hungry there Kip."

"Oh yes thank you." Kip sat himself in a chair that faced the window. He gazed through it to the darkening land outside. He couldn't see too much though, the occasional Horwk bounding by, the light fading away.

"So what's your story Kip? You seem a pretty interesting person." He sat at the seat across the table from Kip, placing a mug of hot tea close to his hand.

Kip felt the warmth against the back of his hand. "The evil sorcerer stole someone I care for."

"Care for? I think you more than care for this person…she doesn't happen to have long blonde hair? Oh how stupid of me! I mean does she have long hair? Soft skin, fair voice?"

"You've seen Ellen! When? Where?"

"Not four days ago. She was with him, not looking very happy."

Kip sat for a minute, stunned. Then he jumped up. "I must leave, I have to go after them." He tripped over a stool and caught himself on the edge of the table.

"Whoa there friend! You can go nowhere without some food and rest." Lea went over to him and helped him up. "You will also be needing some help I think. I will come with you."

Kip knew that he needed help to get through the labyrinth. He swallowed his pride and smiled at his new friend. "Alright then. As soon as we can tomorrow morning."

Lea grinned and smacked Kip on the back. "Right on my friend. I've always wanted to go through the labyrinth."

"Why haven't you?" asked Kip as he sat back down.

Lea moved about the cottage, getting things ready. "Well I haven't ever really had a reason to, except my own curiosity. That alone took me around this huge field." He paused for a second. "You should get some rest Kip, it's a lot of walking. Here, use my bed for now."

"But what about you?"

Lea grinned. "I'm way too exited to sleep now! And if I do tire, a will just sit in one of my very comfy chairs."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N - Ooh!! A long one this time!! Well, long considering what the usual is. Okay, get reading...

* * *

the Labyrinth

Chapter 7

Ellen sat in the corner of the dark cell, her clothes in rags on her body. She shivered as she waited for him to come. She dozed as she waited. She saw Kip as she dreamed. A tear ran down her cheek when she saw his handsome face smiling at her, his kind and calm eyes looking blindly at her. She reached out to touch him…and screamed as the sorcerer grabbed her arm and dragged her out of her cell.

Kip sat up abruptly with a loud gasp. He sat there for a minute, catching his breath. The small fire was getting low, Lea wasn't sleeping, Kip knew that he was out scouting around, and the Horwks had left them back at the cottage. He fell back into his blankets with a sigh. His dream had been so real, just like the others since he and Lea had left Lea's cottage three days before. Kip sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Then he got thinking about Ellen. He was really hoping that she wasn't being harmed, it looked like she was. That made him very angry. Kip scrubbed at his eyes, rubbing the tiredness out of them.

Then he felt it. The presence of another, higher being. Kip lay very still as the beings came around him by the fire.

"You can feel us Kip."

Kip sat up, looking around at the dim blobs that stood around him. "Yes. And I know who you are, Mystics."

The one speaking smiled at him. "You can also see us."

Kip grinned a bit. "Well not very clearly but I can see shapes."

The Mystic nodded. "This is good." They sat down around the fire beside him, faces intent on something. The lead Mystic sighed calmly and stared at the fire. "Kip, we have brought you something." He waited for the Mystic to continue. "You will need more than the gift we have already given you, you need more than the friend that you have found. We give you two things. First, one of our own." A young Mystic came forward and sat beside the speaker. Kip could see her very well, almost perfectly. She had dark hair, back from her face in a messy way. Her eyes were dark brown, lined with pink where the blue wasn't. She had dark blue markings on her face. Two, starting on the side of her forehead, coming down to her eyebrows where they spiked out in two directions, one to her eyes and the other following the line of her eyebrow, spiking again, back to the corner of her eye and then looping down over her cheek to the corner of her mouth where it spiked of again, spiralling away. She had other blue markings over her body that Kip could see, on her arms and collar, and chest. She wasn't wearing too much, mostly rough leather. She had a vest type of thing on her top made from braided leather strips that covered her breasts, straps going over her shoulders. The Mystic also wore pant type things, also made of leather. She had a quiver strapped to her back and knives on her belt, the overall look very wild.

"Hello", Kip said.

She sort-of grinned back.

"The other thing that we must give to you is this." The speaking Mystic took out a beautiful sword, still in it's scabbard. The speaker gave it to Kip, who stared in awe at the craftsmanship. The hilt was wrapped in leather, weaved in a beautiful pattern. The weave pattern continued all down the sword, even on the blade. Kip took the handle in his hand and drew the long blade from its sheath with a powerful metallic ring. The small flames danced on the sharp surface. The sword came with a smaller dagger, also in its own sheath.

"These blades have magic folded into them Kip. They will protect you and do whatever you will them to do." Kip put it carefully back into its sheath and laid it across his knees.

"How can I ever repay you Mystics? This is so much that I haven't asked for…I don't know how to than you."

"You will have repaid us when the sorcerer is dead." Kip could detect the smallest bit of anger in the speaker's voice in what was said. "And it is us who must thank you Kip, for being so brave and trusting of us, and for doing this." Kip looked up from his new gift to the speaker.

"What happened? To your people? What did this evil sorcerer do to you?"

The speaker said nothing, Kip looked to the young Mystic's face to see a reaction. There wasn't one, in her face, but in her eyes, Kip saw the darkness sparkle red in anger. Kip turned his head back to the speaker as they sighed. "It is a long and sad story Kip, one that you should hear later. Now we must leave you." They all stood except for Kip and the young Mystic. Kip watched as the blobs grew fainter and the sounds died away.

He then turned to the one they'd left. She was looking distant as she stared off into the night. "So…what's your name?" Kip asked kindly.

"Gwen", she replied in the thick accent of her people.

"My name's Kip, in case you didn't know."

"Yes I know what your name is." She seemed almost harsh. Gwen had no facial expressions when she spoke and her voice was flat and not interested. But her eyes were moving, searching Kip's body, taking in his appearance.

He smiled. "I can see you you know."

Her eyes shot up to his and looked closely. "Are you sure that you're blind?"

"Well I was until your leader gave me that gift of using my mind. Now I can see some things."

"So you can see me and you can see your sword…what else can you see?" Gwen's voice was getting more interested sounding and her face was moving with a few expressions now.

"Hmmm. Well I can see anything that I imagine it would look like, like the fire, I can see that, very badly of course, all the things that I do see are very fuzzy. Except you."

If Gwen's body had not been pigmented blue, Kip could have sworn that she blushed a little. Then Kip heard Lea coming through the woods.

"My friend is coming back. Don't be worried if he aims an arrow at you, he won't shoot."

As soon as Lea cleared the branches and laid eyes on Gwen he had an arrow notched to his bow, the few rabbits he'd got fell to the ground.

"And who is this Kip? Another lady friend?"

"Oh shut up Lea, and put that thing down, she's not going to hurt you." Lea grinned wolfishly and picked up his game again. "Lea this is Gwen. Gwen, Lea."

"Pleased to meet you Mystic Gwen. Kip will you put a shirt on. I think that you're mystifying our guest." Both people shot Lea angry glares, but Kip grabbed his shirt and Gwen stopped looking at him.

Lea flopped down beside the fire, poking at it and adding little bits until it sprang back to life. "You two fancy some rabbit?" The fire lit up the colours on Kip's new sword lying on the ground beside him, which caught Lea's eye. "Whoa there! What's that?"

"Oh yeah! It's a gift from the Mystics, Gwen was as well. I mean…" Kip said awkwardly.

"May I?" Lea asked, motioning to the sword. Kip picked it up and gave it to him. Lea inspected the weapon, showing nothing on his face. Gwen watched him keenly, eager to see what he had to say.

"Impressive blade I must say…" Lea couldn't take his eyes off of the glowing metal. He swung it around, doing some impressive practice tricks. He put it back into its sheath carefully and handed it back to Kip, taking a seat across the fire from him.

"I've never seen its equal, and trust me, I've seen my share of good swords."

Kip grinned down at it. "Yeah, all I need to do now is learn how to use it." Both people had funny reactions. Gwen looked at Kip funny while Lea choked on a piece of bread that he was eating.

"What! You got that beautiful sword, from the Mystics no less, and you don't even know how to use one!?" Lea was on the brink of laughter.

"Well I can use a blade all right. But I've a feeling that using a sword is a lot different than using a blade."

Gwen nodded. "Just a little difference." She looked over the fire at Lea who leaned back on his travelling pack, grinning at Kip. "Well then. Training starts tomorrow."

Lea walked around Kip as he stood still. Gwen sat not far away, making use of her time by mending pieces of her clothes. Lea nodded to himself and did one more lap around.

"Well, you've got a good solid build to ya, so it'll be no problem to lift a bigger sword. First, we train you with the heavier blades, then you can use yours." Lea bent over and picked up two wooden practice swords that he'd made from large tree branches the night before.

"We will practice with these for three hours every day. The rest of the time will be spent traveling and others things." He handed one of the wooden swords to Kip.

"Now, hold the handle with one hand for now. We'll get you comfortable holdin it for now."

Gwen finished her mending about halfway into the session. She sat and watched quietly as the two men fought. Her keen dark eyes catching everything that moved. She eventually got up and started to pack their things. She went back to watching after she'd finished. The day was warm and sunny and there was a cool breeze blowing across the field. She looked out as far as she could see, watching the horizon.

"Lea, do you have to hit with the edge? It really hurts", Kip protested.

Lea laughed. "Yes. It's either that or the flat, which in my opinion, hurts more." He demonstrated by getting Kip on the arm. Kip whacked the wooden sword away with his.

"Besides. If you could get me, I think that you might be able to break my arm! You get very angry when you fight Kip."

"Yeah well, wanna get in the mode right?" They both laughed, calling a break.

Lea swaggered over to Gwen, grinned like he was drunk.

"So. What'd you think of that?"

Gwen looked at him questiongly. "What, you showing off or Kip doing a good job and making some progress?"

Kip guffawed. Lea shot him a glare.

"If you want, I can teach him for the rest of the time."

"Well okay fine!" Lea said with sarcasm and flopped down in the shade. Gwen and Kip went away a bit so that they wouldn't step on Lea and started to fight. Gwen showed Kip her people's way of fighting, very brutal and quick with short, fast deadly strokes.

They moved on a fair ways that day, going on until after dark where they stopped in an overgrown orchard. Kip was so sore the next day. But Lea just grinned and said that he had to work through the pain. As they travelled that day, Gwen told them about the labyrinth.

"You never told me how you got here Lea", Kip said.

"Well, it's a long story."

"Aren't they all?" Gwen said with that not interested voice.

Lea shot her a small glare but turned to Kip. "Well, I'll cut it short for you. I was about nineteen when it happened. My younger sister had wandered away that morning and I went out looking for her that afternoon. I found her tracks and followed them to the doorway of this place. I didn't really want to go in but it was my younger sister so I had to get her back. Well anyway, I found her body in this field; I guess something had attacked her. Anyway, she was dead so I took her body and started back, but I couldn't find the way out. I went for days, following my own tracks and everything but still I couldn't get out. So I finally gave up and settled down. I buried her body near the river where I live now. I haven't seen hide nor hair of anybody else until the sorcerer came by with your girl."

"How long have you been in here?"

"Eight years."

They didn't say too much for the rest of the day. It was getting near dusk when they reached the pathway. Kip couldn't see much of it then because of the failing light, but he knew that he didn't want to go into it.

"Let's stay out here for the night guys", he suggested. Gwen felt his uneasiness about it and agreed. Lea left them to set up camp and went hunting.

"I hope he let's us go hunting once in a while", Gwen grumbled. "I hate always being the one to cook and clean and that stuff. I know I'm a woman but that doesn't mean that I can't do more than this."

Kip looked over at her as he worked. "Maybe you should tell him that. I think Lea would listen to your opinion."

Gwen chuckled, a nice noise that made Kip think of Ellen. "Yeah. I know you listen."

Kip unrolled his pallet and sat on it, rubbing his arms. "It's getting cold."

"Well you _can_ make a fire", she suggested.

Kip shivered. "No…no, you can make it. I'll go get the wood." Gwen watched Kip as he left, wondering about his strange behaviour when fire was mentioned. Lea came back before Kip did with some animals in tow.

"Well you guys did a nice job here. Where's Kip?"

"Getting fire wood."

Lea nodded and took a seat, starting to skin one of the rabbits he had. "By the way…I'm sorry if I've seemed kinda, well like a jerk around. It's just, it's been so long since I've had people around…"

Gwen nodded. "I understand. And I accept the apology. You know, I can do some more things around here than just cook and clean. I can hunt as well."

"That's good to know. You can do it all next time then."

They didn't speak for a while, both concentrating on their tasks.

"Hey, do you ever notice how Kip acts around fire?"

"Yeah, well he should act funny. It's how he went blind."

"Oh. I didn't know…"

"It's alright."

Kip came back soon after their conversation ended with a huge armful of wood.

"Excellent! Let's get this fire going so we can eat!" Lea said joyfully. Gwen lit the fire while Kip and Lea put the rabbit on a spit.

Kip didn't sleep well that night. Ellen was in his dreams again. She wasn't happy at all. Her face was dirty and tear stained, her beautiful blue eyes bloodshot and red. She had bruises all over her body and cuts as well. She looked up at him and cried.

"Kip, don't come, he'll kill you. Please, leave…" But she was interrupted by the big wooden door opening. The evil sorcerer strode in. He grinned evilly when he saw Kip.

"Well, well. A visitor." He let out a cruel laugh and went to Ellen who tried to get away. He took her wrists and tied them up to the bars on the window, and without a second glance at Kip behind him, started to touch her. Ellen wriggled and yelled. Kip screamed and started to run at him. The sorcerer put a hand up and blew Kip back, smashing him against the stone wall. He laughed again and looked back at Kip as he made Ellen squirm even more.

"How does it feel blind boy? How does it feel to be totally helpless, watching as I do this to her?" Ellen let out a yelp and tried to kick him. Kip screamed and tried with all his might to get up off the wall.

"Kip! Kip wake up! Holy shit he's strong!"

Kip thrashed around, trying to get the weight off of him.

Gwen put a cool hand on Kip's eyes. Her voice was low and calm, and the effect was instant. Kip went limp. She took her hand off and he opened his eyes. Lea rocked back and watched. Kip was soaked in sweat from his dream.

"I'll kill him, I'll slaughter that son of a bitch!" Kip's tone scared them.

"Kip. Just relax now. Everything will be fine."

"No, he's using my sleep to torture her. I can't sleep and watch him do that to her."

Gwen raised her hand and spoke in that low and calm voice, speaking over Kip's raging words. "Kip, I'm going to put you to a dreamless sleep. You will not dream and it will not hurt. You will be totally relaxed and nothing can touch you…" She put her cool hand over Kip's eyes as she spoke. He was silent in a heartbeat. Lea looked over her shoulder at his friend.

"That was neat. Is he really asleep now?"

Gwen nodded and took a cloth and started to wipe Kip's face and neck off with some cool water.

"And he's not dead? Sure looks it."

"No, he's just in a very deep sleep. Hopefully we can all get some rest this way." The pair looked at their friend, peaceful now but ready to kill a few minutes earlier.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N - Seeing any similarities yet? I thought so. Keep reading!!

* * *

the Labyrinth

Chapter 8

The next day was cold and damp. Kip and Lea wore their wool cloaks but Gwen insisted that she didn't need one. They entered the pathway with a sense of dread, for what lay ahead or just because it looked so foreboding. Lea tried to crack a few smart comments but failed his attempt.

This part of path was different than that of the path in the beginning. Kip heard their footsteps bouncing off the walls and figured that the path wasn't just straight like before, this one had many curves and bends in it, making for an uneasy walk. Gwen had her hand on her belt the whole time and Lea always had his bow in hand. Kip had his sword strapped to his back, for looks if not for skill.

They set up camp that night on the path. There were trees growing over the wall and Gwen climbed up to get some dead branches for a fire. Lea unpacked some food from his pack, unable to go hunt.

"This place is so eerie", Gwen said as she jumped back down.

"Sure is. We'll have a watch out for the night yeah? I don't think I'd be able to sleep if we don't", Lea said as he helped with the branches.

"I'll go first then", Gwen suggested. "Why don't you and Kip do your practice now? You didn't do it this morning."

Lea shrugged and gave Kip's shoulder a little punch. "C'mon you lump. Up ya get."

Kip pulled himself off the ground, grabbing the wooden sword at the same time. He and Lea had a mock fight, Gwen watching on, giving little hints here and there.

Afterwards they all ate their supper around the fire. Gwen watched Kip as he ate. "You know Kip", she commented, "You're doing very well for a novice."

Kip gave her a smile. "Thank you Gwen. I'd like to learn how to use a bow as well some day." He looked over from Lea to Gwen as he said this, to see what their reaction would be.

Lea continued eating but nodded. "Sounds good." He threw the leftover bits over the wall. "But right now, we should sleep." With that he rolled over onto his back and folded his arms over his chest.

"Goodnight then", Kip said to Gwen. She smiled and nodded her head to him. Kip wrapped himself up in his warm wool cloak and lay down on his pallet. After a few minutes of watching him, Gwen moved over to his side and covered his eyes with her hand, whispering under her breath. Kip's body went totally limp and Gwen took her hand away. Lea rolled onto his side.

"Did you do that sleepy thing again?"

Gwen nodded.

"Oh good! Wake me when you get tired."

Gwen nodded again and went back to her spot across the fire. She sat up, listening to the sounds of her sleeping companions and the night creatures on the other side of the wall. She let the fire go low, down to the glowing embers. Gwen didn't move for the whole night, someone passing by would've thought that she'd fallen asleep sitting up but really she had just gone into a trance.

Finally dawn came and the sky started to light up with the morning. Lea woke up loudly, yawning and stretching. He sat bolt upright and stared at Gwen with sleepy eyes.

"You didn't wake me up!" he said in a shocked voice that garbled and cracked.

Gwen smiled briefly and got up out of her spot. "No I didn't. Very observant of you." She went to Kip who was starting to wake as well.

"Well why didn't you?" Lea asked as he moved slowly out of his warm blankets to the dying fire.

"Because I never got tired", Gwen said softly as she put a hand on Kip's shoulder, shaking him gently. "Wake up now Kip."

He opened his blind eyes and blinked them a few times. "Good morning."

"How did you sleep?"

"A lot better than usual actually", he said as he sat up.

Lea got the fire going and took out some breakfast, warming it up over the flames. "Ha! Got you all tired out from the fight last night I bet. Maybe we'll do that from now on then."

Kip moaned as he stood up. "When does it all stop getting me so sore!"

"When your muscles get used to the stress and get stronger", Gwen added as she looked down the path.

"Oh", Kip replied dumbly. They ate breakfast and packed up and went on their way. Around noon they paused to have a drink and some bread to hold them until supper. Lea knelt down to get the food while Gwen and Kip waited.

Kip was wandering around, not too far away from the others when he smelt it, a dry deadness in the air. He stumbled in a dip in the ground and hit a soft spot on the ground.

"Are you okay Kip?" Gwen asked.

When he didn't reply, both came over to him.

Lea drew and arrow and but it to his bow. "Come Kip, let's get away from here, quickly now." Gwen helped Kip to his feet while Lea glanced around casually, arrow at the ready.

"There's something wrong here", Kip told them. "Feel the air…"

"We know Kip, that's why we're getting out of here right now", Lea said, almost rudely.

"You can see what's here."

Gwen held onto Kip's arm. "Yes Kip. Trust us, you do not want it described to you." But he already had an idea of what the place looked like. There was a large cave in the wall, totally black inside. The path around this cave was scourged by something. Lea led them around these. It seemed that all colour in anything turned to grey, the place was a lifeless deathtrap.

"Well whatever lives there, I'm glad he wasn't home today."

"He is home today Lea, and he is a she."

Gwen and Lea looked back at Kip, who was starting to walk faster.

"Hurry, she's coming."

"What the hell…" Lea mumbled under his breath as they broke into a jog.

Then there was an incredibly loud, but at the same time quiet rumble. Lea looked back.

"Holy mother and all that is holy! Run!"

They went full out but in a few seconds, the monster had them. She blocked the pathway with her huge tail, surrounding them with her body. Kip felt her cold breath on his skin as the huge dragon glared at the trio with her big red eyes. She was a very impressive beast, standing maybe twenty feet at her shoulder. Her scales were predominately dark red that flashed blue when she moved. She had a great crest just behind her head and large, sharp looking spikes on her backbone running from head to tail where they finished off in two giant spears on her tail. Her whole body was long and powerful and the three felt totally helpless.

Lea was about to shoot when they heard something. A small whisper that filled their heads.

_Please don't shoot._

Kip looked up at her and the dragon looked right back at him.

_Can you hear what I say?_

"Yes I can", Kip said to her. Her voice seemed very sad. Kip glanced at the others. "Can you two hear her?"

"Yes", said Gwen. Lea nodded ever so slightly.

_Can you please lower your weapon? It makes me very nervous._

Lea looked at his bow dumbly. "This little thing makes you nervous?"

_Yes._

"Oh, sorry."

The dragon looked somewhat relived when Lea did as she asked. _I'm so used to people coming here to try to kill me. They wouldn't listen to what I said._

She looked so less intimidating when she was calm. Kip smiled and held out his hands to show her that he meant no harm. "We are so sorry to have disturbed you miss. We are just passer-bys trying to find the end of this labyrinth."

_So you are the one I've heard about. The one who goes to kill the sorcerer?_

Kip looked to the other two but they looked blank. "I am."

_I do wish that I could help you, but if he sees me flying, he'll kill me and I cannot be killed now. I have a young one you see. The little pup is all I have left of his father…_

"His father is gone?" asked Gwen kindly.

A giant tear formed in the corner of the dragon's eye as she nodded. _I suspect that he was killed._

"We're sorry to hear", Kip said.

Lea laughed. Everyone shot him glares. He looked back at them innocently, "Sorry guys but I am just in total awe that we're actually talking with a real and living _dragon_! I mean, that's absolutely amazing." He looked up to the dragon. "May I ask your name?"

She smiled at him, _My name is Red Cloud. May I ask your names?_

Kip introduced them. "My name is Kip Dalton and these are my friends and traveling companions Gwen the Mystic and Lea Nott."

_I am pleased to meet you all._

"May I ask a few more questions?" asked Lea shyly. "I've always wanted to meet a dragon."

_Ask away_, Red Cloud said with a gentle flick of her talons.

"Alright. Hmm, oh I know, how old are you?"

She chuckled, a funny sound coming from a dragon. _Young for my kind. Only four hundred years. My mate was only nine hundred and eighty-four._

Kip and Lea guffawed. "And is it true that your kind can make music?"

_Yes, very much so. You may want to hear it but it is very sad sounding._

"We would love to hear your music Red Cloud", said Gwen as she sat down. Kip and Lea sat as well.

_Alright. I will not be offended if you cry…_ With that she began her music. It started very quietly, almost inaudible. The notes grew into a slow melody that enchanted the heart. The tune was very sad but the listeners couldn't stop listening. It reminded Kip of Ellen and when they first met. As the song went on, Kip felt a wrenching pain in his chest and he felt like he could barely breathe. The notes stopped abruptly. The three looked up at the dragon.

_I couldn't go on. All of you have much to feel sad about._

"But it was so beautiful. The best music I have ever heard", Lea said encouragingly.

Red Cloud shook her head slowly. _No. No more. Besides, you must continue on your way and I must get back to my little one. Farewell for now my friends._ She looked into Kip's eyes. _We will meet again someday._ With that she was gone, none of them really seeing how she left to quickly.

"Well…that was interesting", Lea commented.

Kip sighed. "Yeah. I was worried that I might've had to use this sword."

Lea laughed, Gwen and Kip joining in. "Let's keep going", Gwen said and they all walked on


	9. Chapter 9

A/N - This is actually like, three small chapters in one. I thought it would make more sense if it was like that. Okay, happy reading!

* * *

the Labyrinth

Chapter 9

They followed the path for two more days before anything changed. On the second day, the walls changed. The stones melted away to giant trees, grown so close together that they served as the wall.

"It makes the view more exiting", Lea said.

"Sure", Gwen added.

Kip went to one of the trees and felt its bark. He'd never felt this kind of tree before. Its bark had veins running up and down the trunk and the roots were as thick as two of his arms.

"We might as well camp here for the night", Gwen said.

"Agreed. My leg hurts a bunch anyway from that blow that Kip did me this morning."

"Hey I'm sorry! You said to give it my all", Kip protested as he shrugged off his pack.

"Yeah well I didn't exactly know how much 'your all' was did I?"

"Whose fault is that then?"

"Cocky little shit", Lea muttered as he went to get some wood. Gwen giggled after he left.

"You hurt his pride I think Kip."

Kip shrugged and helped her with the pallets and food. "Well I can't just let him win all the time now can I?"

Gwen smiled and set to getting the food prepared.

Kip dreamt that night. He never knew about Gwen putting him to sleep like that, nobody told him.

He was with Ellen. The sorcerer didn't come that time so they had a long time together. Ellen had barely any clothes left on her battered body. She huddled in Kip arms, glad that he was there with her.

"He's stopped coming recently Kip. It's been much better without that."

Kip kissed the top of her head. "I'm still coming for you Ellen, hopefully I'll be here soon to take you home."

She shivered. "That would be nice." Kip took his warm cloak and put it around her, tucking it in snugly around her. "Tell me about your journey so far Kip. I need to get my mind away from here."

So Kip held Ellen close and told her about his new friends and the things that he'd seen, even the awful dreams. She said that she thought that they had been dreams as well, but apparently they hadn't.

"It's getting cold", Kip said as they walked.

Lea mumbled something into his cloak. Even Gwen took hers for a bit of warmth.

"It'll probably snow soon."

"Stop making it sound so depressing Kip!" Lea laughed. "You make it sound like the world is ending."

"Oh."

"Oh!", Gwen said in surprise. They all looked ahead to see what she was talking about. There was a split in the path, a fork. "Which way should we go?" she asked.

"I'll let Kip decide on that one", Lea said and moved aside so Kip could get to it.

Kip looked at the dim outline of the walls. He took a long time deciding and finally motioned to the path to the right. "Let's go this way."

So they walked to the right, Gwen taking the lead. "Something doesn't feel right about this", she said.

"Does anything ever feel right about this place?" Lea asked.

"Well…no."

As they walked, Kip started to feel something moving, under his feet. He stopped for a second. Lea noticed and turned back, grinning.

"Kip, now what?"

"Something's wrong."

"Well funny you mention that because we were just talking about it…"

Kip looked around while Lea talked on. His eyes followed the path until they rested on Gwen who was ahead of them by a few paces, looking back at them. All of a sudden, Kip shot forward as fast as he could and knocked Gwen away from where she was just as a gigantic, ugly head came up from the ground. The ugly thing flailed around for a minute then disappeared again.

"Good lord! What was that?" Lea said as he came forward.

"Lea no! Stay back—"

Just as Kip said it, another head came crashing through the dirt. Lea drew his sword in a flash and chopped down. The head came off as the body fell back into the hole. They all went to the head and looked at it.

"Venn", Gwen said flatly. "Watch where you walk."

The head reminded Kip of the eels that he would find in the fishing nets. This one was much bigger and had some differences but looked about the same.

"So…it's a giant eel?" he asked her.

"Sort of", Gwen explained. "But these live underground in tunnels and they eat people and anything else that happens to step on one of their holes."

"Interesting…"

"It's disgusting that's what it is", Lea said as he wiped the black blood off of his blade. "Should we keep going?"

Kip thought for a minute then nodded. "I've got a feeling about this way…"

"You and your feelings", Lea grumbled as he shifted his pack into a better position. "Okay then! Let's get going."

"Stay to the walls", Gwen said.

Lea led them through with Kip in the middle and Gwen on the end. They didn't encounter too many more Venn but Kip could feel them under their feet. They walked until after dark when they came upon another fork in the path. They set up camp and slept on the path that night. Kip didn't dream of Ellen that night and he woke feeling empty.

"Let's go left this time", he said when they started out.

Lea grinned over at him. "What? No feelings today?"

Kip tried a smile back. "No, no feelings."

Lea looked at his friend sympathetically. He went over to him and slung an arm over Kip's shoulders. "Don't worry Kip, we'll get there soon."

"Thanks Lea", Kip said. Gwen went to him and put an arm around his waist.

"We're here for you friend."

"I can't believe that I wanted to go through here by myself!" Kip exclaimed.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N - (sniggers) Aaaand you guys who have continued to read this will now kill me for this chapter. Full points to those who read it all and not say "what the fk!?" No more, I promise.

* * *

the Labyrinth

Chapter 10

They walked all day without any trouble. Finally when they were about to stop for some food the path disappeared into a meadow. There was a large lake down the small hill and many large trees around.

"Whoa', Lea said. He started to walk down to the shore when something hairy jumped from one of the trees and landed on him.

"Yedinnawannagodownthersonny!!" the hairball said loudly as it pinned Lea on the ground.

"What?" Lea asked, completely stunned.

The person, as they saw under all the fur clothes sighed and rolled his eyes in impatience.

"I…say…ye..dinna…wanna…go…down…ther!" he said slowly, which was regular speech for them.

"Okay, I won't. Thank you sir", Lea said as he got up. The hairy little man shot Kip and Gwen an eye.

"Andwhadawegothere?"

Kip looked to Gwen who was looking back at him. "Well, I'm Kip Dalton and this is Gwen the Mystic", Kip said hesitantly. "Who are you?"

"Yerlookinamefunnyboy. Whaswrongwiyereyes?"

"Can you slow that all down there sir?" asked Gwen. "And Kip asked you a question."

The man glared at her with his little black eyes. "Yerneedt'learnmannerslassie."

"I need to learn manners sir? You haven't even introduced yourself yet!"

"Easy Gwen', Lea said calmly as he went back and stood by them.

"We should probably just leave now. I don't want to bother this man anymore", Kip said and started to turn away.

"No! Pleasedinnaleaveyet!" the little man shouted and jumped on Kip's back. "M'name's MacInnes. Pleasedinnaleavejusyet."

"Alright, I won't MacInnes. What's so important that we must stay?"

"Map."

"A map of what? The labyrinth?" Gwen asked.

MacInnes nodded. "Waithere." The little man bounced off to the tree, which he climbed with ease up into the thick branches.

"I wasn't serious about that map business", Gwen said as they waited. They waited for another minute until he came back down. MacInnes hopped and skipped back over to Kip and presented him with the map.

"MadeitmeslfIdid", MacInnes said proudly as Kip unrolled the parchment. The whole page was covered in small black lines, sketching out the whole area inside the labyrinth walls. Down to the details, this map was exact, it even had names on it of the places. Kip handed it over to Gwen and Lea.

"How do we know that this map is correct?" Kip asked.

MacInnes looked almost insulted. "AreyesayinthatIbeplayinyefalseboy? Imadethawholetingbymeownhandaneyes!"

"Alright, so its very accurate."

"Itwawhenimadeiet" MacInnes mumbled under his breath.

"This is amazing!" Gwen said.

MacInnes crossed his small arms over his chest, looking very pleased with this comment. "Ythankeelassie. Itakethacommentaboutyermannersbac."

"Oh thank you MacInnes", Gwen smiled. "Kip have a look…" She stopped mid-sentence when she realized what she'd said.

"Ikenit!" MacInnes said excitedly as he pointed at Kip. "Yertheonetheralatalkinabou! ThaonewhogoestekilltheSocerer!"

Lea laughed. "You're a damn celebrity now Kip!"

Kip looked from Lea to the little man bouncing around before him. "Yes I am."

MacInnes let out a cackling laugh. "Iwishyewellboy. I'dcomewidyebutIgottastayher", he thumbed the lake, "Gottawarntheothersabouthewater." He clapped Kip on the back, grinning and cackling. "Noonyerway, gokillyerselfasrocerer!" The little man went cackling and coughing back up his tree.

Lea snorted when they lost sight ad sound of him. "A touch crazy you think?"

"Well I would be too if I had to stay here by myself."

They walked back the way they'd come, none of them really wanting to set up camp anywhere near MacInnes. They went back to the fork in the road and slept there for the night.

"He never said what was in the water", Kip said as they lay by the fire.

"What are you mumbling about over there?" Lea asked, his voice muffled by the blankets.

"I said that MacInnes never said what as in the water", Kip repeated.

"Maybe he was just making it all up. You know, a bit of the insanity talking."

Lea was almost asleep when Gwen spoke. "I can't get over how he spoke."

"Oh will you two go away if yer gonna talk! Someone here wants to sleep."

Kip chuckled and pulled the blankets closer to his body. Gwen was taking the first watch again so she stayed up.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N - sorry for the short chapters..if thats a problem...okay keep reading!

* * *

the Labyrinth

Chapter 11

The next morning was bright and crisp. A thin layer of light snow covered the ground, and everything on it. If the three had stayed totally still, nobody would have noticed that they were there.

Kip was the first one to wake up. He rolled over onto his back slowly. He bumped into something on his way over. Gwen was sleeping beside him on the ground, huddled up close to him. She woke when he moved and realizing that he was looking at her, moved away.

"Sorry. I…I got cold…"

"It's alright Gwen. I imagine that we'll all have to be sleeping closer from now on to keep warm." He chuckled. "It's snowed."

She smiled back, teeth seeming very white in contrast to her skin. "Yeah, it did."

Kip put a finger to his lips and pointed to Lea who was still sleeping on the ground not far away. Gwen got the same idea and got a ball of snow ready. Kip grabbed some snow as well and they crawled over to Lea. Then they stuffed the snow down his shirt and under his blankets.

"AARRGGH!!" Lea roared and jumped out of bed. Kip and Gwen fell over laughing as Lea danced around the camp, trying to get the cold snow out of his clothes.

"Evil, evil people! What a way to wake a sleeping man!"

Gwen eventually got up and started to get some breakfast for them all. Lea sat down hard beside Kip, giving him a cold glare in jest.

"So, think it's about time to start with the real ones today."

Gwen looked at him. "You think that he's ready?"

Lea nodded as he took a drink from his cup. "Yes I do. You've seen him recently. The boy's damn good with the wooden one. The real one should be no problem. And really Kip, you've gotta tell me how you know."

"Know what?"

"Know what", Lea snorted, "Know where the hell to move and that."

"I can see it."

Gwen stood up and looked at him. "That is excellent."

Lea put his cup down. "Hold on a minute. Kip, you can see?"

"Well, sort-of. If I imagine what it looks like, usually it shows up in my head. Like I have my own image of what you look like, so I can see you, but very badly and no colours or details."

Lea looked out around them casually. "Well I hope you make me look good then." Kip and Gwen laughed. "What? What's so funny guys? I was serious!"

Kip, Lea and Gwen had a very nice walk that day. The landscape started to change as they walked. There were more hills in the path, and the sky above them didn't have as many trees. The air was cold and they all wore their heavy coats.

"Well I sure like this part here", Lea commented as they walked.

"There's something on the other side of the wall. I'm thinking that it's mountains", Kip said.

Gwen hopped up into one of the nearby trees and started to climb it. Lea shaded his eyes with a hand as he watched her.

"Don't go up too high there Gwen. It's a long fall."

"Haha, funny Lea. You are right Kip, there are mountains. And huge ones too!" She came back down the tree and landed on the ground not far from them. "What does MacInnes's map say?"

Lea came over as Kip pulled the parchment out of his pocket. He unfolded it and ran his fingertips over the ink.

"Yeah that's what the old guy put here. He also said that there's a river crossing the path. If I'm guessing right, that would put us about here." He pointed to a spot on the map. "Well if that's the case, we're not far from it."

"It also says that there are two guards there as well", Gwen added as she looked at it.

Lea grinned. "Ha! Maybe Kip can bloody his sword for the first time eh?"

Kip cringed. "Lea, I don't want to kill if I don't have to."

Lea waved a hand as he rolled the parchment up. "Yeah I know, you might feel differently about it when the time comes is all I'll say."

They walked on until the sun was setting and the sky turned purple and pink. Kip smelt the river, a very soothing and earthy smell. He told the others and as they turned the next corner, they were met by the eyes of the two guards.

At first, Lea and Gwen doubted that the figures were actually real. Kip had no doubt at all.

"Hello there!" he called out.

None answered him.

"Nice evening", Kip said as he walked past them onto the bridge. The two guards sprang to life, barring Kip's way with their spears.

"Off the bridge boy", one said coldly.

"Oh now! Not very friendly people are they?" Kip said sarcastically.

"Get of the bridge boy."

"No." Gwen and Lea looked at their friend when they heard his tone. Lea moved his cloak away from his sheath and Gwen prepared to fight.

All of a sudden, the guards moved. Fast as lightening, Kip had his sword drawn and blocked the deadly blow, swinging his sword around in time to block the other blow. Lea was beside Kip in an eyeblink and covering his back. Gwen took out her bow and cocked an arrow, taking her time to take aim.

Kip had never experienced the feeling he felt when he fought the guard. He could feel the blood running through his veins, he could feel the adrenaline rushing to his limbs, his heart racing. He cut and blocked the guard, trying to find the spot to kill. He knocked the others sword down and punched his face, accompanied with the grunt from his foe. Without hesitating, Kip grabbed the other man's shoulder and drove his sword through his chest.

Afterwards he didn't remember what happened. After Kip had killed his guard, he stumbled away, over the bridge and up the hill until he was out of sight before throwing up. When it was all out of him, he went a bit further away and leaned against the wall, sliding down until he hit the ground.

"Kip! Oh my god Kip! Are you alright?" Gwen came to a sliding stop on her knees before him. She pulled him up by his shoulders and looked into his eyes. She searched his body for injuries and when she didn't find any she gave him a hug. "Oh god I though that you were hurt."

"Oh I think I'm gonna be sick again", Kip moaned and fell over again.

Lea came up the hill grinning from ear to ear. "Kip, have you ever thought of taking up knighthood? You'd make an awesome fighter!" He knelt down beside Gwen, smiling at his friend. He put a hand on Kip's shoulder. "You did very, very well Kip. I'm proud."

"Is it normal to be sick after?"

Lea snorted, "Hell yes. I still am after the more gruesome ones."

"Let's move him further away", Gwen said. Lea agreed and between them, they got Kip to his feet and moving away from the river.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N - Only a few more left to go. I want ot talk all those who actually are bored enough to read this thing all the way through, you know who I mean. Keep reading!

* * *

the Labyrinth

Chapter 12

"I think we're about here", Gwen said as she pointed to the map.

"How can you tell? I mean, I think we're about there too…" Lea said.

"Seriously Lea, I never know if you are smart playing dumb or the other way around", Gwen said, sounding like she was losing her patience.

"Well sorry if I ask stupid questions all the time. Maybe that's just who I am."

Kip started laughing at the two. Both of them looked over at him with funny looks on their faces. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Lea asked

"That's the most pointless argument that I've ever heard. Even Yhame and Emich don't sound so funny."

Gwen scratched her head. "Rrright. Anyway, back in topic…we're about here because this is the second fork in the road that we've passed", she explained to Lea. "Now we have to take a left at the next one and then it looks like we won't have very far to go."

"What does that there say?" Lea asked as he pointed to a spot. "I can't see what it says."

Gwen squinted her eyes as she took a closer look at the spot. "I, hmmm. It looks like a circle or something…its written in Mystic."

"What does it say?" Kip asked.

Gwen didn't say anything for a few minutes. Lea and Kip looked at her and waited, both sensing that it was something important. Finally she took a deep breath and blew it out softly through her mouth. "It says that it is the Mystics lost circle."

"The Mystics lost circle? I thought that…I thought that it was destroyed", Lea said gently.

Gwen sighed. "I did too. Perhaps the map is wrong…"

"I am sorry to ask but why is this place so important?" Kip asked.

Gwen folded the map up carefully as she spoke. "It is where I was born, where all of my people were born. It's a very sacred place, and since we could not find it for the longest time I can remember, there hasn't been any births, and a lot of my people have died because many were old…"

Kip thought for a minute. He smiled and took her hand. "We'll go to it then Gwen. Just to see if its true."

Gwen looked taken aback. "But Kip…"

"We're here, might as well right?" he looked at Lea as he said it.

Lea grinned and nodded. "Yeah why not?"

Gwen shrugged and led the way. This path went uphill and was slightly harder to walk on. Kip kept tripping on loose rocks and at first he kept tripping over his own feet, not used to the uphill slant. Lea casually gave him a long stick. Kip grinned and said a silent thank you.

Kip could feel the change in the air. It lost the slight heaviness of the forest air and took on a light, crispy feel. It was getting late in the day, the warmth of the sun was off of Kip's face, and he had finally got the walking down when suddenly, Gwen started to run.

"Oi! Where are you going Gwen?" Lea called after her. She didn't answer and kept running.

"Do you think that we're getting close?" Kip asked.

Lea shrugged. "I dunno, probably. Maybe that's why she started to run."

And as if the land had heard what Lea had said, the two were suddenly just outside the giant stone circle. Lea let out a long breath and Kip tried to see the stones.

"I don't see Gwen", Lea said in a whisper. Kip understood why he did. The place was dead quiet, the occasional bird or cricket. The two went the whole way around the huge stones.

"Gwen? Hey Gwen where are you?" Lea called. No answer. Lea sighed. "Well, personally, I'm starting to get the creeps about this place."

But Kip could feel the comforting presence of a higher power surrounding the place. He liked it. "Let's set up camp then, not too far away though."

Lea nodded and they headed back to the path. They decided not to stay too close to the path in case something came in so they went about thirty feet away. Kip decided to go for another walk around the stones. Lea decided to stay by the warm fire.

The snow was in patches around the open area. Kip stood in front of one of the stones. He guessed that the thing was about two or three times his own height. The rock was very old, patches of moss grew on it, mostly around the base. As Kip felt his way over the stone, he came upon some markings. They were beautiful carvings in the stone, swirling and weaving. He was reminded of the marks on Gwen's body. They were very similar. Kip moved on through the stones. All of the giants had similar markings carved into their faces.

"Beautiful aren't they?" Gwen said behind him. Kip turned and saw her standing not very far away.

"Where did you go?"

"I cannot tell you that, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, as long as you came back."

Gwen twitched. "Let's go back now before Lea gets too scared." She smiled.

Kip laughed and they went back. Lea was waiting by the fire when they got there. He grinned at Gwen as she sat down across from him.

"Decided to join us again have we? About time."

"Just leave it Lea okay?" Kip said as he sat down.

"Alright, alright. No need to get touchy it was just a joke", Lea said as he dished out their supper. "Here, made this while you two were gone."

"Oh lord, is it safe to eat?" Gwen joked. She and Kip laughed at Lea face as he took a defiant spoonful of the stuff.

The Mystics came to Kip in his dreams that night. Gwen was there as well and sat beside him as the rest sat in a large semi-circle around them.

"I do not know what he is up to", the speaker said. "To let the person MacInnes give you the map…it does not seem right."

"Well we have no reason not to trust it. We haven't been led astray yet by using it", Kip said respectfully.

The speaker nodded understandingly. "Yes, that's another problem. Why is the sorcerer letting you through so easily?"

They were all silent for a long while. Finally, Kip cleared his throat. "Maybe…maybe he wants me to come."

They all looked at him with expressionless faces. Only Gwen looked somewhat surprised.

"But why would he want that?"

Kip shrugged. "I don't know. It was just an idea…"

But the speaker was nodding again. "This could be the reason. You must be very careful now Kip, this may lead to some more dangerous actions, especially as you near the castle." Then the speaker looked directly at Gwen with a somewhat stern eye. "We must speak to you again Gwen. Until next time Kip." Kip had barely enough time to say goodbye before he had collapsed on his bed, asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

the Labyrith

Chapter 13

Kip kept his new walking stick for the next few days. The countryside was getting very hilly, and the hills were getting more extreme. The path changed as well. It would go from very wide to all of a sudden so thin that the three had to walk single file. Finally on the third day they reached the normal width of path. They camped there for the night. The next day brought them to another large clearing. This one was more like a field though and had a large lake in it. Lea gazed longingly at the sparkling blue water.

"You know, I really wish that I could go for a quick swim."

Kip looked over at the water. There were a few old willow trees around it, the long braches dipping their leaves gracefully into the water. It looked like there were fish in it as well. A strange feeling of want came over Kip's body. He shook his head, not liking the feeling.

"No, not right now Lea."

But as the day went along, and the three traveled around the lake's shore, Kip felt that need even stronger until just before the lake was totally behind them, he gave in to the feeling.

"Okay, let's go for a quick swim."

Lea gave a little whoop and went down to the shore. Gwen lagged behind with Kip.

"I don't know about his Kip…there's something about it…"

"I know, I feel it too. Just ignore it, we all need this anyway if you catch my drift", he said a motioned towards Lea.

Gwen laughed. "Yeah I get your drift."

Kip and Lea went in first, swimming out a bit and then coming back in closer to the shore. Gwen was still standing on the beach, looking at the water suspiciously.

"Oh come in Gwen! The water's great!" Lea shouted. She looked up at him.

"I don't know Lea…"

"We won't look or anything!"

Gwen sighed and started to take off her clothes. The two men turned around while she stripped down.

"Isn't the water nice Kip? I've never swam in warmer stuff!"

"Mmm…yeah…"

"What's up? Nervous about her coming in?" Lea laughed. Kip splashed him with water.

"Oh go wash yourself! That's why we're here anyway."

They heard a tiny shriek from behind. Kip whirred around. Gwen was swimming out to them, looking very shaken.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't believe that I believed you two! This water is absolutely freezing!" She went away from them to the shore a little ways away and scrubbed herself off quickly. Kip did the same but much slower. Lea was having a grand old time, splashing about and being foolish. Gwen rinsed herself off and jumped out of the water as quick as lightening. Kip followed after she'd gotten her things and went up over the hill to change.

"C'mon Lea! Time to go!" Kip called out to his friend. Lea didn't seem to hear him, he was actually totally still, looking at something in the water.

"Lea! Did you hear me? Time to get out!" Kip shouted. Kip wrapped himself in his cloak quickly and started walking down the shore to get closer to his friend.

"Lea! Hey! Lea time to g…" Kip stopped mid-sentence when he saw what Lea was looking at. Just under the clear blue water, right below Lea, and actually all around him, were mermaids. But these mermaids didn't look very friendly at all. Kip heard them more than he saw them, whispering in soothing tones, memorizing Lea into carelessness.

Kip heard the whispers getting closer and looked down at his feet. A mermaid with icy blue hair and white skin was looking up at him. Her eyes were very large and black and when she smiled, her pointed teeth were stained blue. She beckoned Kip towards her with a delicate white finger, whispering in a language that Kip didn't understand.

He felt himself moving without realizing what he was doing. Kip stopped himself just before he dove into the water with the woman. "No!" he yelled.

When the mermaid saw that he was resisting, her face turned ugly. She grabbed his leg with her hand, digging her long, sharp nails into his skin. Kip yelled and kicked at her. But the struggle only seemed to make her hold tighter. Then an arrow found its way to the mermaid's chest. She let out a high-pitched scream.

The sudden noise seemed to bring Lea back from his trance. He swam for the shore as fast as he could. Kip grabbed his arm just as the mermaids got his ankle. Another arrow found the mermaid that held on and she let out another scream. Kip and Lea ran from the water's edge.

"What the hell just happened?" Les asked in amazement.

Kip looked back at the now dark blue water and shivered. "I don't know", He said with chattering teeth.

"I should have known better!" Gwen said angrily as she dropped their things beside them. "I _knew_ that there wasn't something right about it."

"What?" Kip asked.

She turned to him, and quickly turned back around when she saw that he wasn't totally dressed. "Those things are called Emils. They are very jealous creatures and whenever they get the chance, they try to lure people into their waters and steal their joy and happiness."

"Nasty things they are. One bit me, see", Lea said and showed them his leg.

"They nearly got us", Kip said quietly.

Nobody said anything as they got going again. There was a silent agreement to camp as far from the lake as possible that night. Just as he was drifting off to sleep, Gwen shook Kip's shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked sleepily.

"Were you bit or scratched anywhere?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, Lea did…and so did I. We need to find a certain plant to heal them, soon."

"What!"

"If we don't then we could possibly die. You did say that you were unhurt?"

"Well, she did kinda scratch me, does that count?"

"Anywhere that the skin was broken."

"Damn. Well, what does this plant look like?" Gwen paused. "If I can get an idea of what it looks like then I can see it remember?"

"Oh! Right I forgot! Well it's got a blue flower and red thorns, and it grows in vines…does it help?"

"Yeah. How long until it starts to act?"

"The poison in the Emils starts to act after a day or two."

"Damn." She nodded. Kip didn't sleep well that night.


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

the Labyrinth

Chapter 14

The first sign that Kip got was that he started to get incredibly thirsty. Gwen and Lea were also getting the same reaction, only worse. Lea had the worst symptoms at first, then Gwen got really bad. Both got very tired, so tired that they had to give Kip their bags, which didn't have much in them anyway. Lea started to show signs of fever, Gwen did as well, both around noon. Lea started to complain a few hours later that he couldn't feel his hands. Gwen didn't say anything. Lea then lost all feeling in his arms and it started in his feet. He started to stumble and trip on his own feet. They took a break by a small stream. Gwen and Lea collapsed on the rocks while Kip, who's symptoms had all but diminished, went to look for the flower. He came back to find them both asleep. Kip let them sleep for a little while but woke them soon as he thought about how the poison may kill, maybe in sleep, maybe not.

Gwen collapsed on the ground not too long before sundown. Kip hurried to her side, Lea right behind him.

"I can't feel anymore…" she said feebly.

"What? You didn't say anything when Lea said about his. How long?"

"Since just after we started to be thirsty."

Kip thought for a minute. "We're not far from setting up camp now. I'll carry you for the rest of the way."

"Kip…"

"No Gwen not now. Here, put your arms around my neck." He carried her before him, like he used to with the children in the village. "C'mon Lea. You can't fall down too."

Lea let out a little laugh; he was too tired to do more.

Not long after Kip started to carry Gwen, he himself was running out of energy. Lea was breathing very heavily, trudging along behind him. Kip was starting to get scared for them. He knew that they had to stop soon, but he still hadn't found the plant to heal them. And even if he did find it, how did he use it?

Just then, Kip heard something. An unmoving shape not too far away, nestled in a group of trees.

"Lea! Lea do you see that up ahead?"

Lea grunted. Kip shifted Gwen's weight in his arms and grinned, "All we have to do is get to it and then I promise you can sleep all you want alright?"

Lea grunted again but picked up his pace slightly. Kip felt his heart start to race as they got closer to the small cabin. He jogged the last few steps and knocked on the door.

"Hello? Is anyone there? We need help."

The door cracked open and a small man poked his head out. He took one look at Lea and Gwen, then at Kip. "Well to say that you need help is an understatement. Quick, come in. You can put her in the bed", he said and went to help Lea into his little home.

"Are you able to help sir?" Kip asked respectfully.

The little man nodded his head as he listened to Lea's chest. "Yes I can see what I can do. You are lucky that you found me boy, these two aren't far from leaving us." Kip got to work doing everything that the man told him to.

"Do you have the plant?" Kip asked him.

The little man grinned over his shoulder at him. "No son I don't. I have something better."

After he'd gotten the two comfortable in a mountain of blankets, the little man went over to his fire and put two new logs on, making the flames reach up high. Then he took out a small stick like thing from his pocket and lit it. The stick smoked and the man placed it in a small wooden block. He lit another and put them both by the heads of Kip's friends.

Kip smelt the spicy sent that came off and soon filled the small room. "What is that?" he asked.

The man smiled and started to make some food. "That son, that is magic. Dragon magic from a good friend of mine. You can sit down now if you'd like."

Kip sat with a thump. The thick aroma was having an effect on him.

"Are you sure that you didn't get bitten or scratched or something? You look somewhat pale."

"Well I did get scratched but I'm fine now. I think that your magic dragon stuff is doing something to me."

The little man chuckled. "I'm sorry! The smoke does have an effect on those not used to it. Not to worry, you will just become very drowsy and maybe even fall asleep. Just keep talking and you'll feel a bit better."

Kip shrugged. "I don't know what to talk about, I'm sorry."

"You can start with a name", the little man grinned.

Kip smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh right. Well my name is Kip and these are my friends Gwen and Lea."

"I see. And what are three young people doing here in this labyrinth?"

And so Kip started telling the man about his journey.

He didn't know that he'd fallen asleep until he woke up. Kip opened his eyes and saw a small blurry room around him. Gwen and Lea were still out but looking at them, Kip saw that they looked back to normal. He sat up slowly, letting his head adjust to the new movement. There was no sign of the little man anywhere so Kip went back to sleep.

He woke some time later to the smell of fresh, good food. Lea was awake and sitting up in his bed, chatting happily with the little man. He looked over at Kip as he sat up.

"Oh look who decided to join us!"

The little man laughed very hard at this. Kip chuckled as he rubbed his eyes. "Yeah…" He looked over at Gwen, still sleeping. "Gwen hasn't gotten up yet?"

The little man brought him a plate with the food on it. "No. She was bitten several times. I suppose the Emils didn't like her very much."

"No I suppose not. Will she be alright?"

The man nodded. "Oh yes she'll be fine. She is a Mystic after all. She'll probably heal herself." The little man picked up a bucket and excused himself to go get more water.

Lea sighed. "Good lord Kip. I didn't think I was gonna make it."

Kip put his food aside. "I didn't either Lea." He looked around for a minute. "So have you been awake long?"

Lea shook his head. "No not really. Pharis there woke me up just a bit before you woke up. He was talking to someone outside I think."

"So his name's Phairs? Hmm…Well I wonder when Gwen'll wake up."

"Well if you two won't stop talking, I'll stop trying to rest!" Gwen mumbled from her bed. Kip got up and went to her.

"Sorry Gwen. How do you feel?"

She rolled over slowly. "To be honest, I feel really horrible. My whole body hurts…"

Lea got up and sat on the edge of her bed. "I felt like that when I woke up too. How many times did you get bitten?"

"A few times", she said hesitantly. She glanced over at Kip, who knew that she was more and a few times hurt.

Just then Phairs came in from outside. He beamed at them when he saw that Gwen was awake. "Oh good! All of you are up. There's someone outside who I'd like you to meet. Come now, don't be shy, all of you have met someone like him before." Gwen motioned for the other two to leave. Lea gave Kip a questioning look and Kip shrugged back.

They followed Pharis out the small door and were met with a big surprise. A huge dragon was waiting outside. He was a larger than Red Cloud and instead of being red, this dragon was a beautiful green, his scales flashing iridescent when he moved. His large, wedged shaped head had two twisting horns on it. He had small spikes down his backbone as well, some of the larger ones by his head and tail actually webbing together. Big dark blue eyes stared back at them as they stood in awe of this massive beast, much more imposing than Red Cloud had been, even when she was being aggressive.

_You have seen her; I can see it in your eyes. Even you the one who cannot see._ The whispering voice was much deeper and more sure of itself.

"Red Cloud?" Kip asked.

A look of absolute joy went over the dragon's face. _Yes, Red Cloud. You have seen her? Is she alright? How is the little one?_

"She is well, missing you I'm assuming, very much. We did not see your little one but she was very proud of him when she told us about him."

The dragon seemed too happy at the moment to say anything. He looked back at them. _My name is Green Sky._

"Kip Dalton and this is Lea Nott. Our other companion is still inside. She is still not feeling very well I'm afraid."

"Actually Green Sky, I used your magic to heal them. Both were in very bad shape, and this one here, Kip, he carried the Mystic all the way from the lake." Phairs turned to Kip smiling, "You told me a lot last night. I'm not sure if you remember though."

_A Mystic was hurt? I am glad that my magic was used to help her. I am glad also that you have gotten this far in the labyrinth._

They talked for a good while loner before there was a break. Green Sky let out a sigh. _I wish to help._

"Help? You already have sir", Lea said. "Your magic has saved both mine and Gwen's lives. What more could you do?"

_I can fly._

"But Red Cloud said that if she was caught flying then she would be killed. I assume that the same applies to you…" Kip said.

_Yes it does. But I am tired of it, so I will fly you to the castle._

"Not yet though. The Mystic has yet to heal", Pharis put in. "Speaking of which, I should go and check on her. I will also make some supper. Are you staying Green Sky?"

_I would like to but I will go hunt first, then I will come back and talk some more._ With that, the huge dragon turned in the direction on the lake. He let out a long, beautiful sound that reminded Kip of happiness.

"I can't believe this! I've met _two_ dragons now. Two!" Lea said as they walked back to the cabin.

Gwen was up in her bed when they got back. She gave them a grimace and went back to cleaning her cuts. Lea went to the small kitchen to help Phairs, and chat about dragons. Kip sat on the edge of Gwen's bed.

"Do you want some help with that?"

"No that's alright- ouch!"

Kip moved closer and took a cloth from the basin of water and started to feel her arm where he saw a small scrape.

Gwen pulled her arm away. "Kip really. I can do this myself."

"Okay if you say so." He watched her for a minute. Gwen had been acting somewhat different towards Kip since his dream with the other Mystics. It made him wonder what they had said to her. He sighed and got up, deciding to leave her be and go to the kitchen with Lea and Pharis. Gwen watched him picking his way through the room, hands slightly out in front of him to tell where he was going. She sighed and went back to her work.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N - this whole chapter is kinda messed up. There's alot to it, and I kinda wanted to split it up more...but oh well!! Read read read!!

* * *

the Labyrinth

Chapter 15

Two days later had the three standing outside of the small cottage in front of Green Sky. He looked down at them and smiled.

_What is Pharis doing anyway? He is holding us up._

The little man came bustling out of his cabin with three small bags. He puffed up to them and smiled, cheeks red from rushing around. "Here you three. Take these and keep them close. Just in case something happens you can use them."

_We should leave now_ Green Sky added quietly. Lea snorted at the dragon's subtle hint.

"Alright then", Pharis said and patted Kip on the shoulder, "Go get yourself a sorcerer!"

Gwen laughed and climbed up onto Green Sky's back, just behind his huge head. Lea went before her and helped Kip up to the front spot.

_Hold tight!_ Green Sky said as he opened his wings and gave them a test flap. The force from them nearly knocked the three off. The wind stirred up the light snow on the ground, making it swirl around them. The dragon moved his wings in earnest and they lifted gracefully off the ground. Kip felt Lea squeal in delight and smiled. He couldn't even begin to imagine what the world around him looked like now, but he tried, and saw a beautiful sight. They could see beyond the walls of the path now, back the way they'd come, and where they were going to go.

_Cover your ears, this will be loud._

They did as the dragon bid. He banked right and let out a wonderful yet terrifying scream that filled the air with sound. It was so loud that Kip felt it in his chest. Green Sky let out another scream and went even higher. Lea and Gwen screamed with the dragon on the third and all of them yelled as loud as they could on the fourth.

_I have wanted to do this in so long_ Green Sky told them as he flew.

"Won't we be seen?" Lea asked.

_That is part of the plan._

"Oh. Okay then…"

The dragon took them for a lap around the borders, flying low sometimes and other times flying high, always letting out a scream every so often.

The sun was sitting low on the horizon when they finally caught sight of the castle, sitting high in the mountains. If the place had not been the home of the sorcerer, Kip thought that he would've liked to live there. The castle was elegantly beautiful, it's tall white towers reaching up into the sky. The whole building looked like it just sprouted out of the mountainside like a plant, it's many small windows shining burnt gold, reflecting the sunset behind them. Kip saw their shadow on the side of the mountain as they flew by.

Green Sky landed them not far from the gates on a flatter spot.

_Do we know where to find her?_

"No, not really. I have an idea of where to though", Kip told them as he looked around the wedge of rock that blocked their view.

"Right", Lea said and drew his sword. Gwen grinned and strung her bow.

"Let's go then", Kip said and led the way. The castle was much larger then it looked. The walls loomed over them as they went along the wall to the gates. The wrought iron gates were massive, but beautiful in a strange way. They opened with barely a touch and without sound. Kip was starting to feel very uneasy about entering but went in despite his feelings. The courtyard was huge, it could probably fit about three hundred horses in it.

Suddenly, a resounding high pitched scream filled the courtyard. They had to cover their ears it was so horrible.

_Stop that nonsense!_ Green Sky yelled at the sound. _That is not the way dragonsong sounds! How dare you defy it! Show yourself!!_

The sound echoed away, but nothing else happened. Kip felt it first in the pit of his stomach, then he felt it under his feet. Then he heard it. He didn't need Gwen or Lea to describe what was happening around them. The four friends were very soon surrounded by hundreds of the evil Sorcerer's soldiers.

_Hmm,_ Green Sky voiced for them all. Someone laughed, a great, deep laugh that Kip knew could only come from one person.

"So! The Blind Boy has made it to my castle." This comment was met by chuckles and cackles among the army. Kip squared himself, getting ready to fight. Gwen cried out suddenly as something hit Kip in the head. As he fell to the ground, somewhat stunned, the army laughed outright at him. Lea knelt beside his friend and helped him to sit up.

"Nice one, thanks for catching that one guys", Kip said under his breath.

"I thought that you heard that one coming, even I heard it!" Gwen exclaimed. Green Sky growled deep in his chest, a warning to the army about his impeding anger.

"What do you expect to do to me Boy! You cannot even see a stick flying at you! How do you expect to fight me? I must say though, quite an impressive group you have with you. A young mystic, an old Dragon, and who is this? Oh its the other boy who tried to find me so long ago! I'm quite surprised to see that you still live, Lea."

Lea glared at the evil man standing on the balcony above them. He grabbed Gwen's bow and an arrow in a flash and aimed it at the Sorcerer. "Shut up! I'll kill you, you fucking bastard! I will kill you!"

The man laughed as the arrow flew through his head. Kip heard both Gwen and Lea gasp at this. "You cannot kill me, mere human! I am invincible!"

_No one is invincible, even you._

"You would say that wouldn't you Dragon! I suppose you would like to kill me as well?"

_More than anything in this world. But I am not the one to do so._

"And you think that this boy here is the one? Well sorry to lead you on but he is not. Nobody is." He gave a long sigh. "I grow tired of this talking. It is time for you all to die now."

"Wait!" Lea cried out, "I want to know one thing before I die!"

The Sorcerer sighed again in annoyance. "What?"

Lea paused for a minute. "What happened to my sister? How was she killed?"

A slow grin passed over the face of the Sorcerer, turning into a laugh. "Your sister. She was killed by her own stupidity. She fought me to get away. The trouble for me was too much so I sadly had to kill her."

Lea stood in silence for a long time. "She died trying to get away…she died fighting for her life…" he said under his breath.

The Sorcerer laughed and drew his hand back behind him, blue electricity balling up in his palm. "Enough! Goodbye Blind Boy!" And he flung the magic at them.

Kip was almost blinded by the glow of the blue coming towards him, in slow motion it seemed. Suddenly a figure stood in between him and the blue. "GWEN! NO!"

But the blue was blown away by a shield of electric green that Gwen threw back. It all exploded into the air. Just as Kip was realizing what had happened, the army attacked. Green Sky erupted in a roar and blew fire over them all, burning most of the ones in the courtyard, but more came. Lea and Gwen drew their weapons and started to fight. Kip covered his ears to dull the deafening sounds. Over all the noise, the one thing that he heard the clearest was the laughter of the Sorcerer.

_Kip, come get on my back_ said Green Sky in a voice that was cool and calm. It instantly made Kip feel more relaxed and confident. He followed his now very blurry vision to the dragon and climbed up.

"Green Sky, I don't understand what is going on! I can't see you anymore! And I can't use my other senses anymore!"

_That is alright Kip. Do not worry about that, it is him, he is clouding you with his magic. Now, I am going to take you up so that you can get to him._

"What? But I can't even hear anything!" But at that moment, Kip did hear something.

_What?_

"Do I hear—"

_Red Cloud!_

The dragon let out a roar, which was quickly answered by his long lost mate. She flew up to them and let out a rumble.

_What are you doing here?_ Green Sky asked her.

She smiled, a scary thing to see, _I have brought others to help as well. They are at the gate now._ She grinned again at her mate, _We are ready to fight._

At that moment, all of the animals that Kip had met in his travels, and many others who he hadn't seen, came pouring into the courtyard, bashing the Sorcerer's army back. There was a blast of green electricity and the mystics appeared in the center of the army, fighting with their magic and with their weapons. Herds of Horwks went flying past them, one of them stopped and flew over to them. Kip saw her in his eyes, as blurry as they were, he still recognized his first friend in the Labyrinth. The mare neighed at him.

Kip smiled, "Green Sky, you go and help the others, they will benefit greatly if two dragons were fighting. The mare can take me to him."

_If that is what you wish, it will be done._

The mare flew over to Kip and let him climb on. The two dragons let out ear piercing roars and flew down to the battle. "Ok, lets go find him!" Kip said to the mare. They flew around the castle once, battles were raging all over the grounds. Finally Kip gave up flying around. "Let's break in! Find a large enough window and lets go through it!" The mare did as she was told and they crashed into the castle through a large, circular, stained glass window. The hall into which they found themselves was huge. Kip could hear the echoes of the smashing glass echoing even after they were clear of it. It was quite silent in the castle though, there were no sounds. The mare landed on the carpeted floor and Kip hopped off. She looked at him and made a small chirping noise.

Kip nodded at her. "There is something eerie about it here. I don't know if I like it", he told her in a whisper. "I wish that I could imagine what this all looks like, I could make things out then." A voice entered his mind and whispered to him, "_Use the mare as your eyes._" Kip thought for a moment. "Mare, come to me." She went to his side obediently. Kip placed his hand on her neck and an image entered his mind. It was of a young man, standing quite close to him. The young man had very dark hair, and his eyes were closed…then Kip realized that he was looking at himself. He saw himself smile.

"Mare, I can see through your eyes." She made another small chirping sound, different in tone then the first. "Why is it so dark? Let's go explore a little more."

They walked slowly around through the dark halls. There were suits of armour lining almost all of the hallways, and they all were carpeted with red. The ceilings were very high and arched. They came upon the open foyer, marble stairs led them down to a small landing. Kip/the mare looked around and saw a door that was almost hidden on the main floor of the foyer.

"Let's go to that door", Kip whispered. They went to the door, which they found unlocked, and opened it. The mare gave a nervous snort as a draft came up from the dark passage to them. Kip urged that they move on into it, he had a strange sense that this was the way to go. The path took them down into an even darker part of the castle that Kip had not expected to be there. And then they were on a large platform that was practically a cave, almost all open to the outside world. Kip could just hear the battle above them. The platform looked out on the entire world, and to the back of the cave, there were a series of small doors with large bolts in the wall.

"Ellen! Ellen are you here?" Kip said loudly. There was no response. "Ellen?"

The mare's head turned quickly and looked at one of the doors. "Kip?"

Kip felt his stomach do a 360 flip. He took his hand off the mare and raced towards the door, crashing into it, trying to break it down.

"Kip! Oh my god it is you!" Ellen reached through the rusty bars of the door and caught his hands. "Let me see your face." Kip stopped his frantic beating on the door and raised his face to her, feeling through the bars to her at the same time.

"I, I never thought that I might find you again Ellen."

She smiled at him, tears rolling freely down her cheeks. "Oh Kip, I knew you'd find me."

"How sweet."

Kip spun around and put himself between Ellen and the Sorcerer, slowly drawing his sword.

The Sorcerer laughed. "So you found our way down here. Good for you."

"What do you want!" Kip yelled at him.

"No need to yell, I can hear you perfectly well."

"Then answer my question!"

The Sorcerer laughed again. Kip yelled and ran at him.

"Kip no!" screamed Ellen.

The Sorcerer drew his sword and parried Kip's attack. "You know, I do feel bad fighting you when you have such a disadvantage", he said and snapped his fingers. Light blasted into Kip's head and he fell to the ground, dropping his sword to cover his eyes. Ellen screamed, thinking that he had been hurt. After a minute Kip recovered and gabbed his sword, swinging it at the Sorcerer. This caught him unawares and the evil man stumbled back a little. Kip took the chance and attacked with full force. They fought back and forth, both equally matched. Kip kept his eyes closed.

"Open your eyes Blind Boy, use the gift which I have given you." But Kip kept them closed, and didn't say anything back.

Ellen watched, transfixed and amazed at the skills that Kip was showing, and wondered where he had learned them.

Suddenly Kip lunged and the Sorcerer fell backwards onto the ground, his sword fell over the edge of the cliff and into oblivion. It was then that Kip opened his eyes and looked upon his defeated enemy. The man before him looked like a prince gone bad. He had long silvery blonde hair and cool grey eyes and a well-defined face, his nose almost being a little too sharp looking. He wore a red overcoat and black underneath, and black gloves. The Sorcerer looked up at Kip with his cold grey eyes and for a split second, Kip saw something in those eyes that surprised, even startled him. It was the look of innocence, and almost relief. But then it was gone and the Sorcerer smiled.

Kip smiled back. "This is for all the people that you have hurt in your life." And with that, Kip drove the Mystic's sword through the Sorcerer's chest.

There was a blinding flash, and in that flash, Kip saw the soul of the Sorcerer climb its way up the blade, leaving its old host to die and combined itself into Kip's body. Kip let out a yell in pain as he felt the evil Sorcerer enter his body and take control over it.

"_Yes, you know now that the body which you just killed is not me, but the pathetic boy who came before you to get his love back. He failed in killing me, but I got him and his woman."_ Kip head was filled with a powerful, triumphant laugh.

"No, no, no, no!" he said as he grabbed his head as if to shake the Sorcerer out by force. This only brought on more laughter.

"_It's no use Kip Dalton, you are mine to control now._"

And then the flash was over. Ellen let out a sound of relief when she saw him standing there, with the Sorcerer's dead body lying at his feet. Kip felt himself moving towards her and knew that it was the Sorcerer moving him. He tried to resist but found it very hard.

"_Stop trying! Just give up like the last one!_"

"Kip are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No", said the Sorcerer, "no, I'm fine. Let's get you out of there." He stood beside the door and lifted the sword. With one stroke of the sharp blade, the old rusty lock was all but gone.

As a cruel joke, thought Kip, the Sorcerer had taken his vision away again, but only his vision, the Sorcerer himself could see perfectly fine. Ellen raced out of her prison and into Kip's arms.

"It's been so long! I never thought that I'd ever be able to do this again."

Kip hugged her back, "Me too Ellen." They stood there for a little while before moving. "Come, let's go and see if they are done the fighting upstairs." He took Ellen's hand and led her up the stairs. Ellen, knowing Kip's strange ability to be able to move around in places, didn't question him leading her. When they got to the ground level and out into the courtyard, the battle was just finishing, the last of the resistance being chased away or killed. Ellen gasped at the array of creatures before, never in her life seeing any of them before. The Sorcerer smiled at her. Kip shuddered with anger and caught the Sorcerer off guard and was able to place his hand on the sword.

"_She is beautiful isn't she? Just think of the fun you'll have when you have to be witness tonight, she'll always think it is you—_"

Kip caught him off guard again and was able to freely use his arms for a moment. He drew the sword and held it in front of him before the Sorcerer was able to control him once again.

"Kip! What's wrong?" Ellen exclaimed. But Kip didn't let the Sorcerer say anything to her. Kip's body stood there, outwardly looking like he was about to be sick, inwardly in a huge battle with the Sorcerer for his life.

"Kip! Kip you did it! You killed the Sorcerer!" Yelled Lea as he ran up to him. When Kip did nothing, Lea looked from Ellen back to Kip. "What's wrong with him?"

"The Sorcerer is not dead yet", came a voice from behind Lea. They turned to the Mystics, who were coming up and surrounding Kip in a circle. The Sorcerer looked around at them.

"Back off you stupid useless freaks!" the Sorcerer snarled at them. Kip's body twitched violently as he stopped the Sorcerer from lunging at the Mystic Leader.

"Kip! What are you doing?" Ellen asked as a Mystic moved her and Lea away.

"The Sorcerer is within him! Back away all of you!"

There was now a wide circle around Kip as he fought on. "_So you think that you are stronger than me heh? Well, sorry to disappoint you but you are no match for me!_"

The Sorcerer lowered Kip's arm and Kip's hand shook violently as he was forced to drop the sword.

"_There is only one way that you can kill me, and you can't even hold on to the sword! Face it, you have lost!_"

An anger rose up in Kip that he didn't know existed then. With the strength that he also didn't know that he possessed, Kip grabbed the dagger at his side and raised it to his chest. Ellen screamed and struggled to get past the Mystics but Lea held her back. Kip stood there, with the dagger only ten inches away from his heart, ready to drive it through, but the Sorcerer stopped him.

"_Good move, but you cannot win! Give up!"_

"No!" yelled Kip. The dagger came another inch closer.

"_Perhaps I have been a little too easy on you_." The dagger moved away.

Kip gritted his teeth and pushed ever harder back.

Laughter filled his head, it was so loud that Kip almost dropped the dagger to cover his ears. "_Oh try, keep trying little Blind Boy! With this show, I am very surprised that you actually made the trip this whole way by yourself! Oh but wait, you didn't do it all by yourself did you? You had to depend on the others to get you here."_

Kip yelled. "That's not true!"

"_Yes it is. You can never do anything on our own, you won't be able to do this now that you have no one to help you! And now you are my slave until you die. You must watch as Ellen and I are happy together, forever living in misery because it is not you who she loves. It is me."_

Kip couldn't take it anymore. It was partly out of desperation, partly out of anger, mostly out of revenge. No one had ever seen a dagger travel so fast, or a man drop to the ground so heavily. As Kip closed his eyes, he heard Ellen screaming and the voice of the Sorcerer in his head.

"_You have done well, I'll give you that."_


	16. Chapter 16

This is it! Thanks to all who've read this thing all the way through, I really do appreciate it!! Okay, enjoy the lame ending!!!

* * *

the Labyrinth

Chapter 16 - the ending

It was like he was waking up from a dream. Kip's eyes cracked open to nothing. The air was cool and it felt like it was night. He was lying in a large, soft and comfortable bed, with layers of light sheets covering him. Kip didn't know how long he had been asleep for but he felt clean and was wearing new clothes. Something stirred beside him. Kip smiled as he heard Ellen mumble something in her sleep. He sighed deeply, putting all of his questions out of his head for the moment and fell back asleep.

Ellen woke him the next day as she got up. "Oh my god you're awake!" She hurried back over to the bed. "Should I go get someone? Is there something wrong?"

Kip chuckled at her, "I'm fine Ellen, just a little tired."

"Still? You've been sleeping for almost five days already."

"Five days!" exclaimed Kip, "What happened? And where are we?"

Ellen smiled and sat down beside him. "Well, you killed yourself…and then that Mystic brought you back. We're in the castle still, we didn't want to move you too much. Honestly this past few weeks have been the oddest and most exciting time in my life. Anyways, so you have been resting for five days, we treated your injuries and washed and fed you as much as we could, but now that you are awake, I'll go get something for you to eat."

Kip caught her arm ass she was getting up. "Ellen, its ok now. This is me."

She smiled down at him. "Yes, I know that now."

Kip leaned back on the pillows as she left. When she came back, Ellen found Kip asleep again. She placed the tray beside the bed for him to eat when he woke again.

The day was bright and new as Kip pushed open the glass doors to the small balcony outside his room. He finished buttoning up his shirt and took a deep breath, letting the cool morning air wash over him. He made his way through the large halls of the castle, wondering where everyone was. He found a courtyard and was pleasantly surprised to find Lea and Gwen there. His friends approached him warily at first, then, seeing that Kip was his old self again, Lea quickly put him in a headlock.

"So you're all better now are you!"

Kip struggled for a minute then got out of the headlock laughing the whole time. The two eventually stopped, mostly because Kip was still pretty weak but didn't want to say so. They all sat down on one of the benches there and talked for a while.

"Where is everyone?" Kip asked.

Lea shrugged. "Oh, they're around. This castle is pretty big. After we got you all sorted out, a lot of us explored the place. You wouldn't believe what we found Kip! This guy had taken a lot of things away from the creatures in this labyrinth. He had prisoners too, but most of them are still recovering." Gwen nodded.

"Prisoners? Who?"

"There was quite a few humans, a few Horwks, some troll types, he even had three Mystics", Gwen told him.

"Wow", Kip said in disbelief. "But they're all ok now right?"

"Oh yeah! With some food and rest they're all coming back", said Lea.

They sat in silence for a while. Kip sighed. "I am sorry that you couldn't find your sister Lea."

Lea shrugged again. "No, its ok really. I found out what happened to her. I'm glad that she put up a bit of a fight for that bastard. I'm glad that she has found peace somewhere."

"I want to thank you two, for everything you have done for me", Kip said. He reached out to them and gave them a hug. Gwen smiled at Lea who laughed.

"Kip", said a voice from the building. The Mystic leader came out from the shadows and walked to them.

Kip and Lea stood. "Yes?" Kip replied.

The Mystic took his hand and led him away from his friends. "Kip, there is someone who you must talk to." This puzzled Kip. Then the Mystic stopped and let his hand go. "Go straight and you will find them."

"Thank you…" Kip said as he was left alone. He did what the Mystic told him to do and walked straight. He was in another courtyard garden; he could smell and feel that. Then he felt a familiar presence.

"Hello Kip dear."

"Yhame?" Kip was very confused now. What was his aunt doing here? He went forward and hugged her.

"Oh Kip, you have made it, I knew you would."

"Yhame, I am glad so see you, but what are you doing here?"

"Kip, there is a little more to this story than you know. Please, sit so I may fully explain." After finding the bench, they sat.

Kip felt uneasy, there was someone else with them. "Yhame, who else is here? I can feel someone else."

Yhame placed her hand on his knee, "No need to worry about that Kip, it's ok." She continued to take a deep breath. "A long time ago, I lived here in the Labyrinth as a Mystic. Then the evil Sorcerer came and took over. We remembered the Prophecy and I was sent out to find the family that would wield the child to kill the Sorcerer. I disguised myself as a human and found your parents in the village. I looked after them but I'm afraid that the Sorcerer found out what we were up to and sent out his evil minions to kill you and your parents. Your mother, who was also once a Mystic but gave it up long before, she knew what was about to happen and get you out of the blazing house before you were killed. I took you to our home. But the Sorcerer didn't know that, all he knew what that you had lived somehow. As punishment, he took your parents captive, and tortured them in hopes that they would give away your hiding place."

Kip was starting to feel a little faint. "What are you saying aunt?"

"Well, let's say, there are two people here who would greatly like to meet you."

Kip felt like he was going to pass out. He turned his head around in desperation to maybe hear them coming.

"Right here son", said a deep voice behind him. Kip couldn't help the tears that welled up in his blind eyes when he heard that voice. He heard his mother starting to cry and held his hands out to feel them. His father helped him up and hugged him for a long time. His mother hugged him as well. Kip couldn't remember how long he hugged them and felt their faces to see them.

"I wish I could see you", he told them.

_Your wish is granted_.

The day was bright and sunny. The snows had melted away and the new green buds were blooming on the trees. A young man walked alone on a path leading to the ocean cliffs. He sat down in the tall grass and let the wind blow through his hair. He closed his eyes for a minute and opened them again. He gazed out to the sea, amazed by the array of colours he was seeing. The spring sun was setting over the horizon, making the sea sparkle like a thousand small golden diamonds. Kip watched with the uttermost happiness at the scene unfolding before him.

"Ellen, you can come and sit with me if you want. Or you can continue to lurk in the bushes, doesn't matter to me."

Ellen huffed and sat down beside him. "I still don't know how you do it."

He smiled over at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, as well as any woman would be in my state." She smiled back at him and put an arm around him. "We should head back soon. Your mother was almost done the food when I left to come find you. They are expecting the whole village to come to the house warming party, I am too."

Kip sighed. "Ellen, I am happy." She looked at him from the corner of her eye and smiled. The sun was set when Kip got up. He helped Ellen up and they walked back home together.

The End.


End file.
